


兵临城下（上）

by Cunshangdemiao



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunshangdemiao/pseuds/Cunshangdemiao





	兵临城下（上）

涉及cp：丹罐、旼奂、前期微罐昏、后面有粉肠的感情线  
哨向设定：  
姜丹尼尔：S级哨兵（后期觉醒为黑暗哨兵） 精神体雪豹  
赖冠霖：S级向导 精神体白鲸  
黄旼炫：S级哨兵侦查员 精神体沙狐  
金在奂：S级介绍人向导 精神体白狐  
朴志训：非哨兵非向导  
朴佑镇：黑暗哨兵 精神体西伯利亚虎  
阿加特：黑暗哨兵 精神体雄鹰

前言：  
赖冠霖一直都觉得这个世界不会好了，到处都是无休止的战争和恐怖行动。  
黄旼炫却觉得这个世界除了扰人心乱的战争，其他的一切都可爱到不行。

兵城①  
远处繁星，眼底明亮，无一是你，无一不是你。

“哥，你为什么就不能跟我结合？”  
“我没有这个权利，也没有这个义务跟你结合，这一点你应该比任何人都清楚！”  
“我不清楚！”  
“我生来就是这个国家的王，既不是哨兵也不是向导。”  
“好一个生而为王。”  
“你有自己的命运，你应该找一个合适的哨兵一起来守护这个国家，而不是将所有精力都放在我身上。”  
“可我喜欢你。”  
“我没有情根，这是我的宿命。”  
“我偏不信命。”  
“由不得你。”  
“早知是现在这副样子，当初你何必救我？”  
“救你的人是父亲，我只负责将你养大成人。”  
“还真会撇清关系。”  
“你记住，我是将你养大的哥哥，更是这个国家的王。”  
“明明就喜欢我，为什么不承认？”  
“我说过了，我没有情根，也不懂什么喜欢。”  
“骗人！”  
“我不能赴父亲的老路。”  
……  
少年的眼眸孤傲高冷，不可一世，带着倔强不愿放弃的光，他跳到城墙上俯瞰这个国家，这是他要守护的国家，在他被父亲救起时，这就是他的宿命。

背景  
在地球的数千光年以外，存在着一个平行宇宙，这里的生活和地球没什么两样，除了存在哨兵和向导，还有领导他们的王。  
阿达尔干星球上存在三个国家，阿加特、达卡奈和尔伊洛，本来还存在第四个国家干维斯，但早在四百年前，干维斯就被阿加特攻陷，现隶属于阿加特。  
达卡奈和尔伊洛国家和平共处，从未有过纷争，若一国有难，另一国也不会坐视不管。  
而阿加特日日想着一统三国，时不时的就发动战争，但大多没什么用处，除了让双方损失点人力物力。除此之外，阿加特还觊觎着地球资源，天天筹谋如何破开银河阻隔攻打地球，好让地球也归他所有。  
地球和阿达尔干是两个互不干扰的平行宇宙，地球上生活的全是平凡的人类，他们没有任何超能力，也不知在数千光年以外还有一个平行宇宙的存在。阿达尔干星球本来也不知地球的存在，只是在一次宇宙探测中，干维斯的王发现了地球这个平行宇宙，但当时并未对外声张，只是聚集了几位资历深厚的教授对地球进行研究，并最终发现了破开银河阻隔进入地球的方法，但由于宇宙法则的限制，就算破开银河阻隔，最多也只允许两个人进入，且必须是意志力和精神力强大的哨兵或者是向导。  
阿加特早就觊觎干维斯国家的物产资源，且认为阿加特国王最为心慈手软，虽善用兵，可他在位时没有战争，宇宙和平，风调雨顺，便将一众子民将养的只会耕田种地，宣扬什么自己动手丰衣足食的鬼话。阿加特便起了歹心，轻而易举安插了几个间谍进去，意外发现了阿加特老国王在秘密研究平行宇宙的事情，便加快了攻陷计划，亲自潜入干维斯杀死老国王，并俘虏了研究平行宇宙的几个教授。  
干维斯老国王在临死之前，拼尽全力用最后一点意志力维持自己的精神游丝，用意念潜入尔伊洛国王的意识，将平行宇宙的秘密传给尔伊洛国王，并销毁了所有的研究报告。几个老教授也誓死不屈，为守住平行宇宙的秘密，先后自尽，所以至此阿加特国虽然知道平行宇宙的存在，却不知如何破开银河阻隔进入地球。  
尔伊洛国王知道阿加特的狼子野心，虽无法再将干维斯从阿加特手中抢回来，但亲自去达卡奈将此事告知，并商量着一同研究平行宇宙的事，自此之后，尔伊洛国和达卡奈国相互扶持，不分彼此，共同抵抗阿加特，世代交好，一直维持到现在。  
平行宇宙的事情也在不断地研究中，到现在已经过去了四百多年，当初干维斯老国王传给尔伊洛的研究报告并不完全，尔伊洛和达卡奈不得不重新研究，最后终于将完整的研究报告填补完成，但还是停留在只能同时将两位哨兵或者是向导传送进地球的程度。

现在可以自由穿梭在平行宇宙的两个人便是黄旼炫和金在奂，一个是尔伊洛的顶级哨兵侦查员，一个是达卡奈的顶级向导介绍人。

现在尔伊洛的王是朴志训，为守护尔伊洛子民，在成年之前便重组了自己的意识云，斩断情丝，不愿被凡事红尘牵累，不愿赴其父亲的老路。  
达卡奈的王是朴佑镇，是目前阿达尔干除了阿加特的王以外唯一的黑暗哨兵，拥有极强的意志力和精神力，表面上冷冰冰的，其实为人细致耐心，只不过是有些慢热。  
阿加特的王是个长年披着黑袍的黑暗哨兵，自小净习些不入流的歪门邪术，没人知道他到底有多强大的能量，也没人去故意惹他。

这些年阿达尔干好像有一个大家都默认的规则，阿加特随心情时不时就发动战争，达卡奈和尔伊洛也配合着出点兵意思意思，两派倒并未真的起什么太大的冲突，不过就是一群哨兵向导在所谓的战场实打实的练手，且孰强孰弱各凭本事，不过是强者生存，弱者淘汰罢了。

朴志训最近因为赖冠霖的事很头疼，这个十六年前父亲救回来，自小一起长大的弟弟。以前还好，兄亲弟恭，如今赖冠霖越来越大胆，竟开始说喜欢他了。赖冠霖天资聪颖，自小学习能力就强，后来觉醒为向导，且刚一觉醒鉴定结果就是顶级的S级向导，或者更高，因为尔伊洛的哨兵向导检测器在给他评测的时候被他弄坏了。  
朴志训想了好多法子让赖冠霖放弃喜欢自己的念头，还多次找了顶级的S级哨兵让他们相处，试图让他们结合。但是去接近赖冠霖的哨兵好一点的被他骂两句赶了出来，有些不死心的就没那么幸运了，赖冠霖的能力不比S级的哨兵弱，又因着他的身份，没人敢还手，胆敢对他有非分之想的人都被他打得躺在床上好几天下不了床，所以后来也就没有哨兵敢接近赖冠霖了，更别说是与他结合。

“哥，你别白费力气了，那些哨兵我一个都看不上，连我都打不过，还想做我的哨兵，痴心妄想。”  
朴志训头疼的抚了抚额，叹了口气说：“冠霖呐，你能不能改改你的脾气，你看看最近那些哨兵都被你打成什么样了，这么凶，以后谁还敢让你做他的向导。”  
“没人来更好，我只要你就够了。”赖冠霖对着朴志训露出甜甜的笑。  
“我就是从小到大太惯着你了。”朴志训语带愠怒，试图做一个严肃正经，最好能威慑住他这个天不怕地不怕弟弟的长辈。  
但赖冠霖才不吃他这一套：“哥，我就是喜欢你，这辈子都喜欢你！”

然后赖冠霖就被朴志训踹了出来。

赖冠霖刚走，朴志训就感受到了达卡奈国王朴佑镇正在用精神游丝与他进行交流，“志训，我最近察觉到阿加特在偷偷潜入达卡奈，不知他又打什么鬼主意，你那边有没有什么异常？”  
朴志训赶紧整理好思绪，打开精神屏障，进入意识云，“我这里没什么情况，你怎么知道是阿加特？”  
“除了他谁还有那么强大的精神力？”  
“你有没有觉得阿加特最近发动战争的次数越来越少了？而且净派些低等级的哨兵向导上战场，他那边研究的关于平行宇宙的事是不是有了什么进展？”  
“我也在担心这个问题，不然先把在奂和旼炫召回来？”  
“嗯，问问他们那边的情况吧。”  
“志训，你今天说话怎么有气无力的，你那个小霸王弟弟又惹你生气了？”  
朴志训苦笑了一声，“你对我们尔伊洛还真是了解，我最近想着让他和合适的哨兵尽快结合，结果他把人全都打伤赶了出来。”  
朴佑镇哈哈大笑，“你这个小霸王弟弟虽然长得好看，但脾气是真坏。”  
“你就别幸灾乐祸了，对了，你那手下爱将姜丹尼尔有和其他向导结合吗？”  
“怎么，开始打姜丹尼尔的主意了？”  
“如果他能治得住冠霖我真的要好好拜拜我们家老祖宗了。”  
“不瞒你说，之前在奂就偷偷跟我说过，他察觉到丹尼尔和冠霖的适配度很高，你也知道在奂也算得上是整个阿达尔干最优秀的顶级介绍人向导，虽然这家伙平时虚势得很，但正经事上他从不犯迷糊。”  
朴志训听到这话终于有了精神，感觉到了光明，兴奋地说：“快把在奂和旼炫召回来，还有，朴佑镇，我们和亲吧！”  
朴佑镇觉得朴志训其实也没比赖冠霖成熟多少，“那我能有什么好处？我这么强的一个哨兵被你尔伊洛拐走，你是不是得拿点什么来换？”  
“黄旼炫黄旼炫给你！他喜欢金在奂这事全阿达尔干都知道了，恨不得天天长在金在奂身边，他也不差的！”  
朴佑镇无奈的笑笑，心想这个迟钝的朴志训到底什么时候才能明白自己的心思，“行，给你就是了。”

兵城②  
金在奂和黄旼炫收到帝国的召唤，整理了这段时间的侦查报告回了阿达尔干。

姜丹尼尔对朴佑镇跟他说的赖冠霖很感兴趣，临去尔伊洛之前拽了金在奂来让他一起去尔伊洛。  
“在奂，你说的那个赖冠霖长什么模样？”  
“我就没见过那么好看的男孩子！”金在奂毫不吝啬自己的夸赞。  
“哦？比旼炫哥还好看？”  
金在奂撇撇嘴，“他算什么好看，天天看都看腻了。”

正在尔伊洛跟朴志训汇报情况的黄旼炫打了个喷嚏。

姜丹尼尔笑了笑，觉得金在奂是阿达尔干最口是心非的家伙。  
“那我就要去尔伊洛好好看看了，看看这个赖冠霖到底是什么来头。”  
一进尔伊洛，金在奂便丢下姜丹尼尔跑了，声称要去找黄旼炫要被他顺手牵走的报告。  
看着金在奂跑走的背影，姜丹尼尔无奈的摇了摇头说：“被别人吃的死死的，还不自知，大概哪天被人吃干抹净，还笑呵呵的给人家擦嘴。”

姜丹尼尔以前并没有来过尔伊洛，所以对这座城并不熟悉，只是凭着直觉往前走。  
尔伊洛和达卡奈并没有什么不同，有哨兵向导专门的训练场，有忙忙碌碌的公会，有专门为哨兵提供休息的静音室，还有戒备森严的帝国宫。

姜丹尼尔走着走着忽然察觉到一股强大的精神力，是属于向导的精神力，但这股力量又强于一般的向导很多，甚至有点像哨兵的精神力，具有侵略性，姜丹尼尔瞬间来了兴致，尔伊洛竟能有如此极品向导。

远在几公里以外的赖冠霖本来闲着无聊，正躺在草地上发呆，突然感应到一股具有攻击性的精神力，全身警惕，起身自动开启精神屏障。

姜丹尼尔的精神力侵略性太强，且他故意释放出自己全部的精神力来进行攻击，赖冠霖只能释放更多的精神力来抵挡，两个人剑拔弩张，蓄势待发。

赖冠霖就在帝国宫外面，此时朴志训和黄旼炫正在里面研究黄旼炫从地球带回来的报告，金在奂也刚刚进去。三个人正说话间，朴志训感受到外面精神力的波动，赶紧出去查看，黄旼炫和金在奂也跟在后头一同出了门。  
“冠霖！”  
“哥，你别过来，这人不是我们尔伊洛的人，他的精神力太具攻击性，我要好好会会他，你们都别插手！”  
金在奂察觉到是姜丹尼尔的精神力，凑到朴志训耳边小声说明了情况，朴志训使了些力，瞬移到赖冠霖前头，切断了他们两个互相纠缠的精神力，两个人都被震退了几步。

姜丹尼尔稳了稳神，朝着刚刚的精神力源头走去，赖冠霖还在因为未与对方分出个高下而气恼中，“哥，你干什么，我还没收拾那人呢！”  
“冠霖别闹了，不是敌军。”  
“不是敌军一上来二话不说就攻击我？还隔得那么远，什么教养，见个面打个招呼的礼数不懂吗？”

“看来是我唐突冒犯了。”赖冠霖抱怨间姜丹尼尔已经从容不迫的过来了。  
赖冠霖看了一眼来人，没好气的说：“你来的倒是快。”  
金在奂赶紧走到姜丹尼尔身边，小声问他怎么回事，姜丹尼尔并未理会，而是走到赖冠霖面前，伸出手说：“姜丹尼尔，达卡奈S级哨兵。”  
赖冠霖没有伸出手回应，看都没看他一眼，扔了一句：“关我屁事。”之后就头也不回的走掉了。  
黄旼炫笑呵呵的揽过姜丹尼尔的肩膀说：“丹尼尔呐，你今天怎么有空过来尔伊洛了？”  
姜丹尼尔收回手，倒不觉得尴尬，反而有些兴奋，他向来喜欢与他势均力敌的人，有些脾气他一点都不介意，“来见见我的向导。”姜丹尼尔在几公里外感应到向导的精神力的时候，他就认定这人就是赖冠霖，且这就是他一直都在寻找的向导。

合适的哨兵和向导之间有着致命的吸引力，即使隔了好几公里，两个人也可以感受到别人感受不到的彼此的精神力。

黄旼炫愣在原地，“谁？你的向导是谁？”  
姜丹尼尔神态自若，答：“赖冠霖。”  
黄旼炫彻底傻了，现在是怎么个情况？怎么从来都没见过的两个人还没等见面就隔着空气打了一架不说，见了面一个气着跑了，一个还说另一个是自己的向导？  
金在奂识相的将黄旼炫拉到一旁，附在他耳边跟他咬耳朵，将事情的前因后果全都讲给他，黄旼炫这才明白是怎么回事。

姜丹尼尔来到朴志训身边，微微俯身行礼，“陛下，我是奉达卡奈国王之命前来报到的S级哨兵，达卡奈总帅姜丹尼尔。”  
朴志训点了点头，招了远处的护卫带着姜丹尼尔熟悉一下尔伊洛的环境，便又和黄旼炫金在奂回到帝国宫讨论平行宇宙的事儿了。

赖冠霖生着闷气回了自己的房间，想着今日这架被人拦下了没打完，下次见了面非要分出个高低不可。  
姜丹尼尔跟着护卫到处转悠，等转够了，便吩咐护卫回去，自己再随便转转就好。姜丹尼尔一心挂着赖冠霖，便释放出自己的精神力寻找赖冠霖的精神波动，不多会便被他找见了，但这次并没有惊动赖冠霖，他悄悄竖起精神屏障，隔开自己的精神力以免被察觉，悄悄靠近赖冠霖的房间，等到了门口的时候又收起了精神屏障将自己的精神力输出。

几乎是瞬间的事，赖冠霖马上就察觉到了姜丹尼尔的精神力就距自己几步远，起身往门口走，果不其然，刚开大门便撞上了姜丹尼尔一张笑脸。

赖冠霖也释放出自己的精神力做好攻击的准备，姜丹尼尔笑眯眯的对赖冠霖说：“别紧张，我不是来找你打架的。”  
“那你来找我做什么？”  
“我……”姜丹尼尔脑子飞速转了一下接着说：“刚刚在外面和你较量了一番，觉得你的精神力很强大，我比较喜欢和我势均力敌的人做……朋友。”  
赖冠霖听姜丹尼尔说完之后，只说了一句：“我没兴趣。”之后拉回身子就要将门关上。  
姜丹尼尔伸手推着即将要掩上的门说：“我怎么着都是友国的客人，你身为尔伊洛国的子民，不应该好好行地主之谊吗？”  
“关我屁事。”赖冠霖在屋内使力推着房门，姜丹尼尔在屋外也使力推着门，两个人就这样一内一外僵持着。  
姜丹尼尔叹了口气卸了力，门应声而关。  
姜丹尼尔看着被无情关上的门，在心里默默说：“慢慢来吧，早晚是我的人。”

黄旼炫和金在奂从帝国宫退了出来，黄旼炫看着一旁哼哼歌的金在奂好像心情很好的样子，问他：“在奂呐，你好像很高兴？”  
“对呀，你刚刚看到丹尼尔和冠霖的样子了吧？两个人是不是很般配？我的眼光也太好了吧！”  
黄旼炫抽了抽嘴角，敢情这家伙心思没在平行宇宙上，全放在别人的桃色事上了，捏了捏金在奂的小肉脸，金在奂一脸不高兴，将黄旼炫的手拍掉说：“黄旼炫，不许你随便捏我的脸，我的脸颊肉可是很宝贵的！”  
黄旼炫觉得自己真是越来越喜欢金在奂了，气鼓鼓的样子也太可爱了叭！  
“太可爱了，忍不住就……”  
“忍不住就使劲忍，我知道我好看可爱又招人疼，但我可不是什么人都能随便捏的！”说完，金在奂的肚子不合时宜地发出了“咕噜咕噜”的声响，像是在跟他的主人抗议，为什么要饿他这么久。  
黄旼炫听到声响之后，温柔的笑了笑说：“是是是，那为了给在奂赔罪，哥请你吃饭怎么样？我亲自下厨！”  
金在奂这几年可是没少吃黄旼炫做的饭，他的厨艺可是金在奂在整个阿达尔干唯一认证的，金在奂两眼放光，转眼就忘了刚刚还在警告黄旼炫不要随便动自己，圆圆的小脑袋点头如捣蒜，“好好好，我要吃旼炫哥做的饭！”  
“那在奂想吃什么？”  
“饺子，还有烤肉！”  
“你这是什么搭配？”  
“不管不管，我就要吃！”  
黄旼炫对金在奂无意识的撒娇很受用，“好，给你做。”

黄旼炫厨艺精湛，不多会热腾腾的饺子和香喷喷的烤肉便端到金在奂的面前了，金在奂看着做好的美食，乖乖坐在餐桌前，发自心底的夸赞了一番黄旼炫的厨艺是如何好之后，黄旼炫笑着对坐在对面的金在奂说：“好了，快点吃吧。”  
金在奂笑嘻嘻的拿起筷子就开始解决眼前的美食。

“在奂呐，你是怎么知道丹尼尔和冠霖有很高的适配度的？”  
金在奂往自己嘴里塞了一颗饺子咕咕噜噜的说：“你忘了我是干什么的了？”

金在奂几乎是整个阿达尔干最顶级的介绍人向导，所谓的介绍人向导拥有辨别哨兵和向导相合性的能力，因此可以为相合的哨兵和向导类似于介绍，并结合。当然他们只是靠自己敏锐的直觉来判断哨兵和向导之间是否适配，具体的适配指数还是要靠精密的仪器进行分析。

“嗯……那你有没有觉得我们两个之间的适配指数也很高？”  
金在奂连想都没想就说：“没有，低的很，是负数。”  
“那这样呢？”黄旼炫说完便将脸凑到金在奂面前作势要亲上去。  
金在奂一把将人推开说：“黄旼炫你要么乖乖吃饭，要么滚出去！”  
黄旼炫委屈着说：“这是我的房间……”  
金在奂嚼着食物的嘴停住了，想了一下，这好像确实是黄旼炫的房间，瞬间没了底气，但还是假装镇定，放下筷子起身说：“那我走！”  
黄旼炫赶紧将人拉回来，将筷子递到金在奂手里说：“走什么走，饭都没吃完，乖乖吃饭，一会该凉了。”说完还宠溺的揉了揉金在奂的脑袋。  
金在奂可是个出了名的吃货，怎么说也不能跟好吃的过不去啊。  
看来黄旼炫在追金在奂这件事上还有很长的路要走，起码，得先把金在奂这口是心非的毛病改一改才行。

兵城③  
姜丹尼尔和朴志训商量之后，决定不要告诉赖冠霖他此次来尔伊洛的真正目的，对外只是宣称姜丹尼尔是来尔伊洛帮忙训练哨兵的。

赖冠霖也懒得理姜丹尼尔，天天将一颗心挂在朴志训身上。  
姜丹尼尔的住处安排进赖冠霖的院子里，赖冠霖气鼓鼓的跑去帝国宫找朴志训，“哥，为什么要让姜丹尼尔住进我的院子里？”  
“你院子刚好有空闲房间啊。”  
“整个尔伊洛空闲房间多了去了，为什么非要住去我那里？”  
“姜丹尼尔可是达卡奈的大总帅，来咱们尔伊洛怎么也不能亏待了人家吧，你那院子离我这里近，环境好，设施齐全，不把他安排到你那，还能安排到哪？”  
“哥！”  
“好了，冠霖呐，别在我这闹了，我最近在研究平行宇宙的事够我心烦的了，你去别处玩会儿，让我休息休息。”朴志训随便扯了个理由就要将人往外赶，赖冠霖满脸的不高兴，但也不好再赖下去，便嘟着小嘴出去了。

金在奂这几天一直待在尔伊洛，就住在黄旼炫院子里的空房间里，这里都快成他家了，每次来就住这里。这会儿没什么事两个人就放了各自的精神体出来玩，黄旼炫的精神体是一只沙狐，叫狐狐，一听就是个没什么营养的名字，和他主人的情商一样没营养。金在奂的精神体是一只小白狐，叫蒙姆。  
两个人的精神体属同科系，且个体差不多大小，所以玩在一起特别合，也许是它们的主人特别合？毕竟精神体直接反映主人的性格和精神状态。

“在奂呐，你有没有发现最近你的小蒙姆很喜欢我的狐狐？”  
金在奂瞥了一眼远处正在一起打闹的两只小狐狸说：“它除了你家蠢狐狸，还能跟谁玩？”  
远处正在和小蒙姆一起玩的狐狐打了个喷嚏，心道：笨主人你自己被嫌弃也就算了，还害我一起被嫌弃。  
“不是啊，最近小蒙姆真的很粘着狐狐啊，都说精神体会直接反应出主人的情绪和性格，那你是不是……”  
“黄旼炫你闭嘴！”金在奂起身打断黄旼炫的话，又唤了自己的小白狐回来，“蒙姆回来，走了。”小蒙姆不情不愿的回到主人身边，一步三回头的看着狐狐，恋恋不舍的埋怨：“狐狐啊，你主人怎么那么笨啊！”  
“蒙姆啊……”狐狐在心里骂他的笨主人：不光被嫌弃，还要连累自己，这个主人真的太笨了，能把他休了不要嘛……  
黄旼炫见金在奂领着蒙姆回了房间，只留给他一扇紧闭的大门，委屈的摸着狐狐毛茸茸的小脑袋，不知道自己又说错什么话惹金在奂不高兴了，一边摸一边问：“狐狐啊，你说在奂怎么就不懂我的心呢？我到底怎么做才能让他喜欢上我呢？”  
狐狐舒服的趴在地上翻了个白眼，哼哼唧唧的发出几声呜咽：笨蛋主人，追人都不会，软的不行就来硬的啊，把人扛走按到床上先吃下去再说啊，真是笨死了。

主人上次惹小蒙姆的主人生气是什么时候来着？哦，上个月，那会儿还在地球，小蒙姆的主人看到一个地球的男孩子头发染成了烟灰色觉得很好看，指给主人看，结果主人回了一句：“别看了，你染了也没人家好看。”然后小蒙姆的主人一个多星期都没有理主人，害得我一个多星期都没能跟小蒙姆玩，主人这个大直男真让人费心。

再上一次呢？上上个月，也是在地球，小蒙姆的主人不小心摔了一跤直接扑到主人的身上，把主人给压在了地上，主人不问问小蒙姆的主人有没有受伤，直接来了一句：“在奂呐，你最近是不是吃的太多了，你要压死我了。”然后小蒙姆的主人又一个星期没理主人……

还有呢？还有之前小蒙姆的主人跟主人说Zero的主人带的耳钉很好看，问主人他也去打个耳洞带耳钉是不是也很好看？然后主人就说：“好看。”本来说到这就挺好的，结果主人又来了一句：“是耳钉本身好看。”我一个歪头，对，我晕过去ne！

怎么说主人呢？打个比方吧，如果你跟他撒娇说：“鼻子好难受啊，呼吸困难。”本来是想求安慰，他能一本正经的问你一句：“是不是因为你的鼻孔太小了？”就是这种智商有余，情商不足的宇宙无敌钢铁大直男……

要是让我说主人的追妻“光荣史”，那我真是说上三天三夜都说不完。主人不光军功赫赫，连恋爱碰壁的“战绩”也赫赫……

主人的漫漫追妻路啊，完全看不到头啊……  
用地球上的一句话来说，那就是…诶…是什么来着？哦，对了，路漫漫其修远兮，他将上下而求索……而我只能在一旁默默的说一句：主人加油！

赖冠霖一回到院子就看到了姜丹尼尔将脑袋靠在一只豹子身上闭目养神，赖冠霖没想理他，径直走过他身边，却被姜丹尼尔一把拉住：“不打算带自己的客人参观一下自己的家吗？”  
“就这么大点院子，有什么好介绍的，劳烦姜大总帅自己多挪几个步子，自己参观参观。”赖冠霖想挣开姜丹尼尔拉住自己的手，却发现他力气大得惊人，自己根本挣不开。  
“你想跟我打一架吗？”  
“我可没想跟你打架，我想跟你好好相处。”说完还带了一个大大的微笑。  
“咱俩大概八字不合，这辈子是不能好好相处了，还有，你能不能先松开我？”  
姜丹尼尔松开拉住赖冠霖的手，顺手摸了摸Zero的脑袋，Zero眯着眼睛乖顺的往姜丹尼尔身上蹭了蹭。  
赖冠霖突然对姜丹尼尔的精神体产生了兴趣，凑过来问：“你这只豹子为什么浑身雪白？”  
姜丹尼尔坐起身子，有些惊讶的看向赖冠霖，“你认得出这是豹子？”  
赖冠霖觉得姜丹尼尔的问题很奇怪，翻了个白眼说：“我又不瞎。”  
“别人都以为Zero是只萨摩耶。”  
“他们莫不是眼神不好，哪有这么大只的萨摩耶？”  
“Zero在非战斗状态下确实是会化成萨摩耶的模样，很少有人看得出它的本体。恭喜你，除了我和陛下，你是第一个。”姜丹尼尔对着赖冠霖露出一个意味深长的笑，心里暗暗想：连我的精神体本体都能看出来，更有意思了。  
赖冠霖直接无视了姜丹尼尔最后那个意味深长的笑，不耐烦的说：“你还没有回答我刚才的问题。”  
“Zero是一只纯种雪豹，非常稀缺的顶级战斗魂兽。”  
“雪豹的毛发不应该是灰白色吗？”  
“我也说了，Zero是顶级战斗魂兽，能力越强，毛发也会越纯白，一开始Zero也只是一只在冬季呈灰白色，夏季呈棕褐色，全身都有黑色斑点的普通雪豹来着。”  
“那后来怎么就成这样了？”  
姜丹尼尔这次没有直接回答赖冠霖的问题，往他身边凑了凑，勾着嘴角问：“看来你对Zero很感兴趣。”  
赖冠霖对姜丹尼尔忽然的靠近有些反感，条件反射性的往旁边挪了挪：“少废话，快说。”  
姜丹尼尔啧了啧嘴，“现在应该是你请求我回答问题没错吧？”  
“不说拉倒。”赖冠霖起身拍拍屁股就要走。  
姜丹尼尔拉住赖冠霖让他坐回来，“说说说，你坐下我跟你说，后来啊……”姜丹尼尔故弄玄虚，故意停顿了一会儿，对上赖冠霖的眼刀之后，吞咽了下口水才得意洋洋的开口：“当然是因为我能力强呀。”  
赖冠霖撑着托着腮的手歪了一下，差点没把自己的脑袋磕到石桌上，心里暗想，这人可真自恋，一脸欠揍的模样。  
“那你和我打一架，我倒想看看你到底有多大的能耐！”赖冠霖对上次没打完的那一架一直耿耿于怀。  
“你这小孩怎么天天想着打打杀杀的，还有，你是一位向导，怎么脾气比哨兵还硬？”  
“你少瞧不起向导了，你赶紧跟我打一架，我让你瞧瞧向导的厉害。”  
姜丹尼尔感觉自己太阳穴那两根筋突突直跳，赶紧转移话题，“我说，你先别忙着打打杀杀的，我精神体的基本情况你都弄明白了，那你是不是也让我见见你的精神体以示公平啊？”  
赖冠霖从鼻子里发出一个气哼音，“公平？公平是你说了算的？我又没逼着你告诉我。”说完便扬着下巴，踏着步子就往房间走去，留给姜丹尼尔一个潇洒的背影。

姜丹尼尔笑了笑，觉得这个小孩真的很有意思，趾高气昂的样子不但没有让人觉得反感，反而让人觉得很美好。

不管他赖冠霖现在对姜丹尼尔多冷淡，以后愿不愿意承认，他和姜丹尼尔之间的关系就是千丝万缕。

兵城④  
“嘟嘟嘟……”一阵急促的警报声响彻整个尔伊洛，尔伊洛全员警戒。

“哥，怎么回事？”赖冠霖听见警报声后急火火的跑去帝国宫找朴志训。  
“有人入侵，不小心触碰了警报系统。”  
“抓到人了吗？”  
“被他跑了。”  
“能察觉出是谁吗？”  
“阿加特，只有他能有这么强大的精神力，也只有他能从我手上这么轻易的逃脱。”  
“他潜入尔伊洛干嘛？”

“陛下。”兄弟俩说话间，姜丹尼尔、黄旼炫和金在奂也一同来到了帝国宫。

朴志训没有回答赖冠霖的问题，看着黄旼炫说：“嗯，没什么大事，刚刚阿加特入侵，被他逃了。旼炫，在奂，你们两个过会儿立刻去地球，查看一下地球是否有阿加特国的哨兵或者是向导。”  
黄旼炫问：“阿加特已经掌握了破开银河阻隔的方法了吗？”  
“这个不是很确定，最近阿加特亲自侵入达卡奈和尔伊洛，我和佑镇怀疑他是对平行宇宙的事有了什么意外发现，不排除他已经安排人进入地球。”  
朴志训又看向姜丹尼尔说：“丹尼尔，你尽快和冠霖精神结合，进行默契度的训练，我怕最近阿加特那边会有所动作。”还没等赖冠霖反应过来，朴志训又对金在奂说：“在奂，你等会儿带着丹尼尔和冠霖去做哨向适配度检测，如果两个人适配度合格，你帮他们单独做一块训练场方便他们进行默契度训练。”  
“是。”

赖冠霖终于反应过来，看着在场的几个人神态自若，一点都没有惊讶，好像早就知道这件事一样，这才明白原来姜丹尼尔突然来尔伊洛是这么个目的，瞬间怒目圆睁，冲着朴志训大喊：“哥！你这是什么意思，什么叫马上结合，谁？我和姜丹尼尔吗？你们有问过我的意见吗？我不同意！”  
“冠霖，非常时期，这是军令，你不得拒绝！”  
“我偏不！”  
“冠霖，你就听哥这一次，阿加特最近行为异常，他不知道在打什么算盘，你和姜丹尼尔的能力虽然都很强，但如果你们两个人结合，相互辅助的话才能发挥你们更大的能量，只是先让你们精神结合而已，又不是让你一辈子都挂在他身上。”  
“那我也不愿意！我和他话不投机半句多，这么多天了我俩在一个院子里都没能说上几句完整的话，你觉得我们俩个能有多高的适配度？”  
“适配度不是你说了算的，你好好想想父亲跟你说的最后一句话是什么，你再决定要不要去做这个适配度检测。”  
赖冠霖回忆起父亲临终之前拉着他的手，气息微弱的跟他说：“冠霖呐，你以后要好好听你哥哥的话，如果将来尔伊洛有难，你得跟你哥一起守护这个国家才行啊……”  
每次都是这样，只要朴志训一提起父亲，赖冠霖就没了脾气。  
赖冠霖消了气焰，软着语气说：“我去做。”

金在奂带着姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖两个人来到哨向适配度检测室，轻车熟路的进入研究室，虽然金在奂并不是尔伊洛的人，但他对尔伊洛的熟悉度却不比对达卡奈的熟悉度差。  
金在奂进入研究室之后，换上衣服，带上特殊的眼镜，将人带到空地上，旁边有一个透明瓶子，他也不知道从哪掏出一个小小的手环，将手环扣在两个人手腕上，“丹尼尔，冠霖，你们两个现在释放三成的精神力，但不许互相攻击，在脑子里自行模拟一场战斗或者是想象一个比较安静的场景，战斗还是平和，你们各自决定，两个人不能互相干扰和商量，将背后交给对方。”  
两个人听话的转过身背对背，接着他们就听见金在奂说：“接下来，我会将你们催眠。”  
赖冠霖在意识混沌之前问了一句：“为什么要将我们催眠？哨向适配度检测不是这样的啊。”  
“那是别人的评测方式，现在给你们做评测的人是我。”赖冠霖惊讶于金在奂语气的转变和强硬，他察觉得出金在奂在进入这个屋子之后像变了一个人，完全不像平时那个总是笑呵呵，呆头呆脑的可爱哥哥。  
姜丹尼尔也微微皱眉，他和金在奂认识二十多年，从来不知道他还有催眠的能力。  
后来两个人就没有意识了，金在奂进入两个人意识云的最深处，唤醒两个人的虚拟潜意识，把他们两个沉睡之前自己说的话又重复了一遍。  
半个小时后两个人苏醒，但他们对刚刚过去的半个小时一点记忆都没有，不仅如此，连同进入到这个研究室之后的所有记忆都被抹掉了。  
金在奂帮他们解下手环，放到旁边的透明瓶子里，开口道：“你们两个可以出去了，出去的时候将门带上，在外面等着就好，结果出来了我会喊你们。”

两个人走出研究室，赖冠霖还是觉得不对劲，他们进了研究室之后到底都做了什么？为什么他一点记忆都没有？还有，金在奂为什么这么陌生？  
有太多问题困扰着赖冠霖，他暂且放下对姜丹尼尔的敌视，问一旁靠在门框上的姜丹尼尔：“你有没有觉得在奂哥怪怪的？”  
姜丹尼尔也蹙着眉头，转过头来说：“嗯，我和在奂打在娘胎里就认识，这么多年了我从来没见过他刚刚的那副样子。”  
“还有啊，我刚刚的记忆好像被清除了，你的呢？”  
“我的也是。”  
“所以，在奂哥的能力是清除记忆？”  
姜丹尼尔摸了摸自己的下巴，“应该不止如此，清除记忆属于治愈系，不具有任何攻击性以及防护性，所以在奂应该还有其他的能力。”  
“哇，如果真是这样的话，我都要崇拜在奂哥了，能够清除人的记忆已经够厉害的了，要是还有点什么别的能力，那还不是想做什么就做什么！”

姜丹尼尔看着赖冠霖一脸兴奋的模样，不知道他的小脑袋瓜里又在想什么奇奇怪怪的事情，趁他放松的时候，把脸凑到他面前，微微倾身将人锁在怀里，一脸坏笑着问：“那你就不崇拜我吗？我的能力可能比在奂的更强，你不想知道是什么吗？”  
赖冠霖对于眼前突然被放大的脸有些惊慌失措，他从未与别人这么近距离的接触过，对方近在咫尺的脸，他的鼻息轻柔的扑在自己的脸上，嘴角浮着笑意，赖冠霖竟然有些害羞，他羞怒着将人一把推开，愠怒道：“姜丹尼尔！谁许你靠我这么近的！”  
姜丹尼尔靠回门框，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，“我靠我自己老婆近一点还犯法了？”  
赖冠霖脑子里有点乱，也没听清姜丹尼尔说了些什么，“你嘟囔什么呢？”  
“没什么，你觉得我们的适配度能有多少？”  
“不知道，但我希望不合格。”  
“你就这么讨厌我吗？”  
赖冠霖听出姜丹尼尔语气里的失落，心里隐隐有些不忍，便软了语气安慰着：“不是讨厌，只是喜欢不起来罢了。”  
“为什么喜欢不起来？因为你喜欢陛下吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“他是你哥哥。”  
“我们没有血缘关系。”  
“你对他的感情真的是喜欢吗？”  
赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔问的有些迷茫，其实他也不太知道自己对朴志训到底是什么感情，好像从小到大他都待在他身边，他护着他长大，他觉得他离不开朴志训，但他不知道这算不算得上是喜欢。

赖冠霖垂下脑袋，两只手搅弄着衣角，闷闷的说：“我也分不清，但除了哥哥以外，我好像也没有其他喜欢的人。”  
“那你试着喜欢我不行吗？”  
赖冠霖倏地抬起头看着姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔也正用深情款款的眼神看着他。赖冠霖发现这么多天了，他从未认认真真的看过姜丹尼尔。他额头很短，眉骨高耸，有一双细长的豆豆眼，第一次见的时候觉得凶巴巴的，可现在看起来却温柔了很多。眼角下有一颗泪痣，将一张脸点缀的生出些魅惑，鼻梁高挺，小嘴厚唇，下巴很尖。“这个人好像有点好看”，赖冠霖被自己脑子里生出来的这个想法吓了一跳。

姜丹尼尔见赖冠霖看自己看得出神，虽然没收到回复，却也满心欢喜，起码他终于肯好好看看自己了。  
赖冠霖还在出神间，感觉到眼前的脸再次放大，微凉的唇贴到了自己的唇上。大脑还没来得及反应，便听到了开门声，然后是金在奂兴奋地大喊：“丹尼尔，冠霖，你们的结果出……”  
“啪嗒”，他听到了文件夹掉落到地上的声音，赖冠霖赶紧推开姜丹尼尔，恶狠狠的看着罪魁祸首。姜丹尼尔似乎对刚刚的吻意犹未尽，故意用指腹搓过自己的下唇，赖冠霖瞬间羞红了脸。

金在奂了然的笑了笑，捡起文件夹，平复了一下心情说：“看来这个适配度检测做的很是时候。”  
赖冠霖红着脸，清了清嗓子问金在奂，“咳咳，在奂哥，结果怎么样？”

“如果我说不合格呢？”

赖冠霖皱了皱眉，心里有一丝丝失落，明明该是件高兴事啊，这不正如了自己的愿吗？为什么会失落呢？强迫自己挤出一个笑，假装高兴着说：“真的吗？那可太好了，这下哥哥不能再逼我和姜丹尼尔结合了哈哈哈……”

天知道赖冠霖的表情有多难看。

姜丹尼尔看着在一旁笑到快站不稳的金在奂说：“在奂，别闹了，赶紧把结果拿出来。”  
赖冠霖不明所以，“诶诶，在奂哥是骗我们的吗？”  
“傻孩子，在奂最爱抓弄人了。金在奂你说说你，以前肯定没少骗冠霖吧，肯定还次次得手，看小孩被你骗的。”  
“哈哈哈，冠霖太好骗了啊，所以我每次都想逗逗他，谁知道他还每次都上当，明明那么聪明，那么厉害的一个人，结果每次都被我骗到，哈哈哈，太好玩了。”  
赖冠霖气鼓鼓的质问金在奂：“在奂哥！原来你每次都是骗我的吗？我说为什么每次都是我输呢！在奂哥，你可太坏了！”  
“不怪我，都是你太好骗了哈哈哈哈……”  
赖冠霖一边气着，一边捂着耳朵埋怨，“在奂哥，你别笑了，我耳朵疼……”

金在奂止住笑，低头从文件夹里翻出一张纸来，正经的说：“恭喜你们呀，你们是我做的这么多测评里边适配度最高的一对。”  
姜丹尼尔拿过金在奂手里的纸，上面的适配度结果一栏显示：99%  
“虽然你们两个没有达到100%的绝对适配，但还没做过任何默契训练就能达到99%的超高度适配已经算是难得，那接下来几天就辛苦你们开始进行精神结合，抓紧时间做默契度训练啦。”  
姜丹尼尔满脸笑意，直勾勾的盯着一旁愣神的赖冠霖，那眼神像是要将人生生拽进自己眼睛里。  
金在奂看了看两个人，又贼头贼脑，一脸坏笑的说：“其实，如果可以的话，你们可以直接尝试身体结合也不错。”  
赖冠霖一听身体结合，本来就泛着红的脸更红了，“在奂哥，你瞎说什么呢！”  
姜丹尼尔却在一旁煽风点火，“我反正是没有什么意见。”  
赖冠霖用没什么威慑力的眼神瞪着姜丹尼尔，却在目光扫过他嘴唇的时候害羞的收回视线，羞怒的跑走了。

姜丹尼尔没有追上去，凑到金在奂身边问：“在奂，你的能力到底是什么？”  
“你又忘了陛下嘱咐过你不许打听我的能力吗？”  
姜丹尼尔不屑的“嘁”了一声，“你又来了，每次都搞得这么神秘，你们瞒着其他人也就算了，怎么连我都瞒着？”  
“我的能力是达卡奈的秘密武器，不到万不得已不能让任何人知道。”  
“也包括我？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
姜丹尼尔挥了挥手，“你们真无趣，走了，还是冠霖好玩，我去找我的向导去了。”  
“你们两个发展神速啊，做测评前他还恨不得把你丢出尔伊洛，怎么做了个测评，这连吻都接上了。”  
“我强吻他的啊。”姜丹尼尔说的轻快。  
金在奂目瞪口呆，脑门上挂着三根黑线，这个姜丹尼尔还真是简单粗暴，爱抛直线球。又转念一想，如果黄旼炫能有姜丹尼尔三分的强势就好了。

金在奂嘴角抽搐了两下，冷呵呵的干笑了两声，“那你还真是棒的不行呢，冠霖没直接把你踹到下半生生活不理自理，也真是奇迹了。”  
姜丹尼尔自信满满的说：“他舍不得的。”  
金在奂愤愤不平的说：“姜丹尼尔，你这是在跟我秀恩爱吗？”  
“这算什么秀恩爱，以后还有更恩爱的给你看。”姜丹尼尔一脸贱兮兮的模样，金在奂恨不得把鞋脱下来呼他脑门上。

“……”

“在奂呐，你和旼炫哥没什么进展吗？”  
金在奂一听到黄旼炫这个大直男就气不打一处来，“你旼炫哥是谁？我认识吗？”  
姜丹尼尔见金在奂情绪不太好，便不敢再火上浇油，揽着金在奂的肩膀回帝国宫去汇报。

赖冠霖害羞的跑回房间，将自己裹进棉被里，他清楚地听到自己急促的心跳声，不知是因为刚刚跑的太快，还是因为别的什么，他只觉得自己脸红心跳快的可怕。  
“明明不喜欢姜丹尼尔的啊，为什么听到适配度不够的时候自己会有些失落呢？为什么听到在奂哥是骗我的之后，又很庆幸是在奂哥说了谎呢？还有，刚刚他亲我的时候我心里为什么没有抵触情绪？我到底是怎么了？”  
正在赖冠霖自己嘟嘟囔囔的时候，门外响起了一阵敲门声，是黄旼炫。  
赖冠霖从棉被里出来，走到门口开门，黄旼炫一进门看到赖冠霖红彤彤的脸和低垂着的脑袋，关心的问：“冠霖呐，你生病了吗，脸怎么这么红？”  
“没事，我就是觉得有点热。”  
“哦，没事就好，我过来是想借你的小可乐用一用。”  
“用可乐干嘛？”  
“我这不是过会儿得跟在奂去地球嘛，但是我们的压缩囊出现问题了，想让小可乐去帮我们整理一下。”  
“啊，可以啊，可乐肯定也很乐意帮忙的。”  
赖冠霖刚准备和黄旼炫出门，又突然想起金在奂在研究室里的模样，便问黄旼炫：“旼炫哥，你知道在奂哥有消除记忆的能力吗？”  
“知道啊。”  
“在奂哥在研究室的时候好像完全变了一个人一样。”  
黄旼炫一脸甜蜜又骄傲的说：“嗯，在奂工作的时候很严肃，一丝不苟。我就是因为看到他在正经事上的认真模样，真的超级性感，所以才会这么喜欢他的。”黄旼炫说起金在奂的时候，总是不吝啬自己的夸奖，恨不得这世界上所有的溢美之词全都用在他身上，比说自己是如何如何厉害还要自豪。  
赖冠霖觉得黄旼炫是在故意秀恩爱，嘴上虽然不敢说什么，但是满腹讥笑：那你怎么还不把在奂哥变成自己的向导！你看看在奂哥对你爱搭不理的样子！旼炫哥求你清醒一点！能不能动动脑子赶紧收服在奂哥，也好为阿达尔干的和平效一份力！能不能不自己瞎意淫！

兵城⑤  
金在奂捏着一张路线图，皱着脸问黄旼炫：“诶诶？旼炫哥，为什么我按照路线图走了这么久还是在原地打转呢？到底是哪里出了问题呢？”  
黄旼炫看着金在奂那副傻样子，不知死活的说：“大概是你脑子出现了问题。”  
金在奂差点被黄旼炫一句话震的喷出一口老血，“呀！黄旼炫！”  
黄旼炫却对金在奂的不满无知无觉，“你说说你，在你身边明明就有个优秀的侦查员你就是不用，还非得自己瞎绕。”  
金在奂脸色铁青，“黄旼炫你自己去吧，我回去了。”  
黄旼炫觉得金在奂最近总是无缘无故生气，且越来越频繁，疑惑的问：“你又怎么了？”  
金在奂满脑门黑线，“没事，我就是出门没带脑子，所以才会跟你出来。”  
黄旼炫赶紧拉住转身要走的金在奂，不管到底是哪出了问题，自己先道歉总是没错的，“在奂呐，哥错了，你别生气，咱们时间不多，得赶紧把人找出来才行。”  
金在奂压制住满腔的委屈和怒意，磨磨蹭蹭的跟在黄旼炫身后。

赖冠霖最近天天躲着姜丹尼尔，但两个人住在同一个院子，好像每次想躲着他都能被发现。  
金在奂在出发去地球之前从时空阻隔间辟了一块训练场来给姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖做默契训练用，掏出来给他们的时候还使劲攥着，一副恋恋不舍的模样：“这可是我做了两个月才好不容易做出来的，本来打算日后我自己用的，你们可得好好训练，不要枉我费一番心思做出的这块训练场。”  
姜丹尼尔一边假装感激的点点头说一定会好好用，一边手上使力将训练场和金在奂紧赶慢赶现做好的说明拽了过来。  
金在奂临走之前，悄咪咪走到姜丹尼尔旁边，让姜丹尼尔低了低头，附在他耳边小声说：“如果精神结合不满足了，可以做身体结合，我在里头特意做了间屋子，具体是什么屋子你自己感受去吧。”说完金在奂还挑了挑眉露出一副“你懂得”的贱兮兮的笑。  
姜丹尼尔觉得此时的金在奂肯定满脑子黄色废料。

赖冠霖见黄旼炫和金在奂走了，便问姜丹尼尔刚刚金在奂都跟他说什么了，姜丹尼尔看了看赖冠霖，问他：“想知道吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“把你的精神体放出来给我瞧瞧，我就告诉你。”  
“不说拉倒，谁还稀得知道！”  
姜丹尼尔这会儿突然庆幸赖冠霖是个不轻易服输的主，可不能让他知道，不然他非得把自己打死不可。  
“冠霖，在奂做的这个训练场真是不错。”  
赖冠霖四处看了看，点了点头赞赏道：“嗯，在奂哥还真是个宝藏，越挖技能越多。”  
“你要不也挖挖我试试，我可能还是块宝石。”  
赖冠霖抖了抖嘴角，冲姜丹尼尔来了个假笑，“你可能是块石头。”  
“你别瞧不起石头啊，石头底下藏着宝藏呢。”  
“合着你就一看门的，哈哈哈哈……”

姜丹尼尔觉得赖冠霖惹人火大的本事一大堆，轻而易举就能挑起别人收拾他的欲望。

“不跟你闹了，咱俩结合试试呗？”  
“你把话说全乎了，那叫精神结合！”  
“你要是想跟我身体结合我也不介意。”  
“做你的春秋大梦去吧！”  
“赖冠霖，你早晚都是我的，反正除了我也没人配的上你。”  
“少贫了你。”

金在奂做的哨向训练场，其实是一个虚拟的压缩空间，不受时间和空间的限制，场地和实际训练场别无二致，且可根据人的意愿随时切换场景。

“冠霖准备好了吗？我要释放我的精神力了。”  
“嗯，好。”

姜丹尼尔慢慢释放出自己的精神力，与此同时，赖冠霖也静下心来，释放出精神力与之进行连接。赖冠霖全神贯注，感应姜丹尼尔的精神波动，许是契合度高的原因，他很容易就接上了姜丹尼尔的精神力。  
赖冠霖的精神力一直向外扩散，缠着姜丹尼尔的精神力结丝成网，思维触手也轻而易举探入姜丹尼尔的精神世界中。  
赖冠霖的感官世界瞬间放大，姜丹尼尔可以清楚地听的赖冠霖的每一拍心跳和呼吸。

“姜丹尼尔别走神。”赖冠霖察觉到姜丹尼尔没有完全集中注意力，有些生气的开口提醒道。  
姜丹尼尔收回神，按照金在奂给的说明，触发了最低级战斗模拟场地。

“正左边洞口，别进去，在外面就能解决。”赖冠霖察觉到左边山洞有危险的气息，提醒姜丹尼尔注意。  
“五点钟方向。”  
“右转，前方一百米，小心……”拐角处突然有猛兽扑出来，这是赖冠霖没有察觉到的，也未能及时传达给姜丹尼尔。  
姜丹尼尔反应过来，只往左边稍稍用了些力就轻而易举的躲开了猛兽的扑袭。虽然他利用瞬移躲开了猛兽的攻击，但他却发现猛兽没有进行下一步的动作，反而像迷失了目标物一样，有些茫然。  
姜丹尼尔回望了一下站在他不远处的赖冠霖，像是明白了什么，从意识层跟他对话，“原来你的能力是隐身。”  
“我的能力可不止隐身，倒是你，早知道你的能力是瞬移，我刚刚就不出手了。”  
“害怕我受伤啊？”  
“我是怕你死在这，出去没法交代。”  
“口是心非的家伙。”  
“我现在收回隐身状态，你集中注意力对付它。”  
“嗯。”

赖冠霖收回自己的能力，却发现姜丹尼尔还处于隐身的状态，而且此时姜丹尼尔还一脸坏笑的看着自己，赖冠霖瞬时明白，“你还能复刻别人的能力？”  
“怎么样，现在觉得我是块宝藏了吗？”  
“把隐身收回去，这是我第一次也是最后一次警告你，不许复刻我的隐身能力，否则你后果自负！”  
姜丹尼尔看到赖冠霖一脸严肃，也察觉到赖冠霖的精神波动不太稳定，连空气中都带着怒气，向他逼来，还好自己定力够强，这要是换个其他哨兵，该被赖冠霖的气息淹没了。  
姜丹尼尔赶紧收回隐身力，同时提高警惕迎战刚刚扑袭未果的猛兽。猛兽再次发现目标物，发动全部气力向他扑来，姜丹尼尔退到一旁，Zero窜出他的意识云与猛兽搏斗。

“冠霖，还好吗？”在姜丹尼尔收回隐身力的时候他察觉到空气里的暴怒因子缓和了许多，但还是觉得赖冠霖有些心不在焉。  
“没事，你集中注意力就好。”  
“为什么不让我复刻你的隐身能力？”  
“没有为什么。”  
“明明就有什么。”  
“姜丹尼尔，别再让我第二次提醒你，在训练时集中你全部的注意力。”  
“你也太小瞧你的哨兵了，我一手画方，一手画圆的本事还是有的，而且，现在根本就不用我出手，Zero完全可以解决。”

赖冠霖再一次觉得姜丹尼尔真是太自大了。

两个人说话间，Zero已经将猛兽解决，猛兽倒地的同时，化作一团青烟瞬间消失。Zero昂首挺胸站在高处，像等待万兽臣服的王。  
“你的Zero很厉害。”这句话发自真心。  
姜丹尼尔却是不高兴了：合着这么多天了，我对你那么好，我表现多出色呀，你愣是一句赞扬的话没给我，怎么Zero就解决了一个不怎么高级的猛兽，你就这么夸它，凭什么？不服气，哼，不开心。  
“在奂的初级设定也太简单了，我们不要在这浪费时间了吧，冠霖，我们换个场景试试？”  
“总要有个循序渐进的过程，一步一步来也是为了摸清这个压缩空间的设定原理和构造。”  
“一向心高气傲的高级向导，这会儿倒是如此谨慎。”  
“只是为了你的安全着想。”赖冠霖本能的说出这句话，说完之后才意识到自己说了什么，内心开始波动，但表面上还是平静如常，是想告诉姜丹尼尔“我说这句话是真的出于对搭档的安全考虑，并不掺杂其他的感情。”可他却忘了，此刻，他正和姜丹尼尔进行精神连接，他的任何情绪和心思都会被姜丹尼尔察觉。  
姜丹尼尔勾了勾嘴角：“不必紧张，我没你想的那么弱，你应该相信自己的哨兵。”  
赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔说的满脸通红，“你……算了，今天到此为止吧。”  
赖冠霖不等姜丹尼尔同意便径自切断了连接，离开了训练场。

姜丹尼尔也跟着出了训练场，刚一出来便看到了坐在院子里休息的赖冠霖，还看到了他的精神体。  
“你怎么会有两只精神体？”  
“与你无关。”赖冠霖又变回那副冷冰冰的模样。  
姜丹尼尔看着趴在赖冠霖一旁休息的小鹿，一双圆圆的眼睛闪亮亮的甚是好看，又抬眼看赖冠霖，他俩可真像。  
还有一旁浮在半空中的白鲸，正在撒欢，Zero也从姜丹尼尔的精神空间里出来，白鲸一看到Zero便飘过来围着它转个不停。说来也是奇怪，Zero平时从来不跟其他人的精神体接近，有的连正眼都不瞧一下，唯独这尾白鲸，刚一过来，Zero就仰起脖子主动凑近它。  
姜丹尼尔看到这一幕当然是开心的，毕竟精神体直接反映主人的性格和精神状态，这是不是说明其实赖冠霖心里也是喜欢着他的？

“看来你的精神体很喜欢Zero。”

赖冠霖此时没力气搭理姜丹尼尔的调笑，刚刚在训练场突然使用隐身能力，下意识的反应让他有些吃不消。他的这项能力虽然防御能力很强，却也有很大的副作用，特别是没有心理准备突然使用的状况更糟糕。这也是他平时一直让精神体处于隐身状态的原因，一方面是锻炼隐身的持久性，另一方面也是怕出现突然会使用这项能力的情况。  
这项能力过度使用的副作用除了消耗他的体力，让他情绪不稳，还有一点就是很容易引起他体内的结合热，这也是他不让姜丹尼尔复刻他能力的原因。  
这是赖冠霖第一次因为突然使用隐身能力引起结合热，虽然很轻微，但还是让他很不舒服，加上他的意识云已经因为某些原因而出现了漏洞，所以此时身体状况并不是很好。而出现结合热的这种情况，也许是因为以前没有与他契合的哨兵，也许是因为他其实内心并不抵触姜丹尼尔。  
姜丹尼尔察觉到赖冠霖明显的不适，走到他身边伸手抚上他的额头，另一只手摸着自己的额头：“不烫啊，你到底怎么了？”  
“我没事，你最好别碰我。”赖冠霖不耐烦的挡掉姜丹尼尔的手，警告他与自己保持安全距离。  
“真的没关系吗？”  
“只要你不靠近我就没事。”也不想想自己到底是因为谁出现这种情况，姜丹尼尔你是猪吗？  
姜丹尼尔将赖冠霖的话听进耳朵里，虽说是像他平时对自己厌恶的反应，但此刻到了他的耳朵里却变了味“只要我不靠近就没事？这话是什么意思？结合他刚刚的反应，难道是……”姜丹尼尔反应过来的时候心里一阵狂喜，明明就很喜欢我嘛，还不承认。  
“会隐身的是那只白鲸吧？它叫什么名字？”  
“可乐。”

“噗，你怎么给它取这种名字，它没拒绝吗？哈哈哈……”  
“老子愿意给它取什么名字就给它取什么名字，关你屁事！”赖冠霖本就烦躁的厉害，姜丹尼尔还故意惹他，便冲着他大吼大叫。  
就是在赖冠霖冲着姜丹尼尔吼的时候，一不留神，就被姜丹尼尔趁虚而入，他轻而易举进入赖冠霖的意识云，“忘了告诉你，我还有一项能力，可以为我自己的向导做疏通。”  
赖冠霖刚想反驳“谁是你的向导！”却发觉自己一点力气都使不上，连张嘴说话的力气都没有。

“乖，放心交给我吧。”

兵城⑥  
姜丹尼尔顺利进入赖冠霖的意识云，赖冠霖没有一点抵触，早知道他的潜意识里是不会抵触自己的，但真的没有一点阻碍进入的时候，姜丹尼尔还是很惊喜。  
他伸出自己的精神触手，一开始并没有进入的很深，只是在赖冠霖意识云浅层徘徊，他发现他的精神力其实并不是很乱，而且可以发现赖冠霖自己梳理过的痕迹，能自己压制自己的结合热本就不容易，还能自己压制欲望的同时梳理自己的精神力更是难得。

赖冠霖在姜丹尼尔进入自己意识云的同时全身放松，失去力气，在感觉到他为自己轻轻做梳理的时候只觉得酥酥麻麻的很舒服，很快便进入了睡眠状态。

姜丹尼尔并没有费多大的力气就将赖冠霖的精神力全部恢复原样，只是他发现赖冠霖的意识云上空出现了漏洞，才明白他会如此不适的原因，虽然不知道这个漏洞到底是怎么出现的，但他还是费了些力气帮他做了填补。等他退出赖冠霖的意识云时，发现赖冠霖已经靠在椅背上睡着了。他将赖冠霖打横抱起来送回他的房间，替他轻轻掖好了被角，便退了出来。  
姜丹尼尔还发现了一件事，那只小鹿可能不是赖冠霖自己的精神体，它虽然在赖冠霖身边寸步不离，但它身上并没有发现一丝丝赖冠霖精神力的气息。  
而且，这只小鹿不是一般的鹿，是早就灭绝的灵鹿，想要用自己的精神力凝结成这种灵鹿除了要有强大的精神力之外，还需要机遇。

姜丹尼尔不禁皱眉，他倒确实是听说过有一种古老秘术，可以将自己的精神体寄存到别人身上，但是需要的条件很多，且对接受方会有反噬，所以是禁术。赖冠霖又是怎么用到自己身上的？  
这种秘术的实施，前提条件是，双方必须是非常亲密的关系，有血缘关系最为适合，且双方本身都要有强大的意志力和精神力，接受方的精神空间也必须有足够大的空间和承受力以及兼容性，需要单独辟一块精神空间给他接受的精神体。他在接受别人精神体的过程中，度过前期双方的排斥，后期可以让此精神体同自己并肩作战，但体力和精神损耗过大，一旦意志力有所降低，很容易遭到反噬。

姜丹尼尔心想：“难道他意识云漏洞的形成是因为这个吗？”  
这个精神体又会是谁的呢？姜丹尼尔脑中第一个反应是尔伊洛的王，赖冠霖异父异母的哥哥，朴志训。  
但是又转念一想，朴志训不是早在觉醒之前就斩断情丝，将自己的骨骼和组织全都重组？还击碎了自己的精神空间，重组了自己的意识云。他又怎么会有自己的精神体，还将它寄存在赖冠霖的精神空间里？想了很久不得解，决定等赖冠霖醒来之后再问问他。

黄旼炫和金在奂在地球执行任务，目标人物：阿加特潜入地球的哨兵或者是向导。得到的命令：遇之，诛之。  
黄旼炫的能力之一就是侦查，他可以侦查到以他为中心方圆百里的所有事物的精神状态。但是已经好几天了，他们两个并没有发现有精神力的存在，一丝一毫都没有。  
“旼炫哥，你说阿加特会不会根本就没派人进入地球啊。”  
“你忘了陛下给我们看的那张残缺的图纸了吗？阿加特确实已经掌握了破开银河阻隔的方法，但我们也不能确定他们到底研究到了哪一步。”  
“那也许是阿加特故意迷惑我们，让我们白费力气的呢？”  
“阿加特虽好打打杀杀，野心很大，又行踪不定，但他不屑这种小人之举。”  
“你这怎么还把阿加特说的这么正直了？说，你是不是阿加特派来的内奸？”金在奂向旁边退了一步，与黄旼炫拉开一定的距离，举起手里刚刚在路边随意捡的树枝指着黄旼炫。  
“我要是阿加特的内奸，你还能好好的站在这儿吗？”  
金在奂收起树枝，站回黄旼炫身边，扬着下巴，“那可不一定，我长得这么好看又这么可爱，你肯定是喜欢我，不舍得杀我。”  
“嗯，那倒是真的，喜欢你是真的，舍不得杀你也是真的。”金在奂本来是想调戏黄旼炫，却没成想反被他调戏了一把，瞬间一抹粉红悄悄爬上耳根。  
金在奂连忙转移话题，“那你说我们这么多天了，怎么连一点精神力的气息都没发现？”没等黄旼炫回答，金在奂倒吸了一口气，像是明白了什么一样，抓着黄旼炫的胳膊说：“旼炫哥，你说会不会是对方一天24小时，长期不间断的开着精神屏障隔断他的精神力外泄，所以我们才察觉不到？”  
黄旼炫皱着眉头想了想，很快就否定了这个猜想，“应该不太可能，开启精神屏障所需要的精神力太大，更何况连续不间断的开启精神屏障的话，一般的哨兵或者是向导恐怕很难做到，除非……”

“阿加特！”x2  
黄旼炫和金在奂异口同声的说。

“如果真是阿加特本人来的话，我们的麻烦可就大了。”  
“旼炫哥，要不我们回阿达尔干告诉陛下吧，让两位陛下自己下来查吧好不好？”  
黄旼炫看到金在奂打退堂鼓的模样甚是可爱，忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头发说：“怎么这就怂了？以前那个天不怕地不怕的在奂跑哪去了？啊，原来你都是虚张声势啊。”  
金在奂拍掉黄旼炫揉着他头发的手，鼓着腮帮子说：“嘁，谁说我怂了，我只是不想以卵击石罢了，我这叫以退为进，你懂什么！”  
黄旼炫笑笑说：“傻在奂，以退为进可不是这么用的呀。好了，我们先回去吧，用信号器跟陛下联系，看陛下有什么意见没有。”  
“嗯，好。”

赖冠霖醒来之后发现在他正躺在自己房间的床上，衣衫完整，是自己在失去意识之前穿的那套衣服，掀开被子起身，发现姜丹尼尔连被角都给他掖好了，倒是个贴心人。  
赖冠霖伸了个懒腰，发现自己浑身轻松，精神力也充沛，看来姜丹尼尔不光将自己乱掉的精神力梳理好，还帮他填补了意识云的漏洞。  
赖冠霖弯下腰摸了摸小鹿的脑袋，小鹿在他掌心使劲蹭了蹭，“啵啵回来吧。”小鹿晃了晃身子，跳回了赖冠霖的精神空间。  
走出房间，看见姜丹尼尔正在院子里和两个精神体玩的不亦乐乎，赖冠霖喊了一声：“可乐，隐身。”  
白鲸不情不愿的摆了摆尾鳍表示不愿意，赖冠霖走过去抚了抚它滑溜溜的头顶，笑着说：“怎么，跟Zero玩了一会儿还不愿意隐身了，以前不是很喜欢藏起来的吗？不过敏了吗？”  
可乐扑扇了几下侧鳍表示开心，“你喜欢在外面玩就待在外头吧。”说完赖冠霖撅起嘴，白鲸凑过去跟他亲了亲，他又摸了摸白鲸的脸笑着说：“可乐真乖，去和Zero玩吧。”

姜丹尼尔在一旁看了半天了，这小孩怎么对谁都这么温柔，坏脾气净给了自己了，怎么想心里怎么不舒服。  
“我也要亲亲。”赖冠霖刚一转头差点就蹭上姜丹尼尔凑过来的脸，吓得他连忙往后面退了几步差点摔倒，被姜丹尼尔拽着手腕一把揽进怀里。  
“看见鬼了呀，你的哨兵就这么吓人？”  
“放开我！”赖冠霖一把推开姜丹尼尔，从他怀里挣出来。  
“看来你精神头很好嘛，还有这么大的力气推开我。”  
“那个……谢谢你啊。”  
“谢我什么？”  
“帮我梳理，还帮我填补了意识云的漏洞，你自己身体没事吧？没损伤吗？”  
姜丹尼尔一脸无所谓的的说：“给我自己的向导做这些，我心甘情愿。”  
自打他们的适配度评测结果出来后，姜丹尼尔就一口一个“我的向导”，“我的向导”的喊他，赖冠霖一开始还会纠正他，后来次数多了，也就懒得管他了。  
“反正就是谢谢你了。”  
“怎么，觉得亏欠我了？”  
“我从不欠人情。”  
“那你就以身相许啊。”姜丹尼尔又凑过来揽住赖冠霖的腰，一脸戏谑的笑着看他。  
赖冠霖使劲推搡着姜丹尼尔，却发现他力气大得惊人，自己根本挣不开，便想着释放些精神力将他震开，却被姜丹尼尔提早一步发现，“霖霖，别白费力气了，我都在你意识云里转了好几圈了，你什么路数，想做什么，我现在一清二楚。”  
“你……”姜丹尼尔的胸膛抵在赖冠霖的胸膛上，温热的鼻息扑到他脸上，弄得他浑身酥酥麻麻的，耳根一下子就红了起来。  
赖冠霖眼珠在眼眶里转了几下，脸上瞬间换了副表情，抬起双手勾到姜丹尼尔的脖子上，半眯着眼说：“看来你真的很喜欢我。”  
姜丹尼尔看着主动的赖冠霖，配上一副勾人的笑，这是在诱惑自己犯罪啊！“对呀，我可喜欢你了。”手上的力气也松了许多。

趁着姜丹尼尔放松的间隙，赖冠霖顺着他的胳膊抓着他的手腕一个转身，用力向他背后翻拧，顺着他的手腕抱紧向下拉抱于到他腰间，并用自己的肩膀下压。姜丹尼尔被赖冠霖突如其来的动作打了个措手不及，心里暗骂竟被这小孩使了美人计，他也真是下得去手，胳膊都要被他拧断了。

“霖霖啊，你这是要谋杀你的哨兵吗？”  
“你闭嘴！”赖冠霖手上的力又加了几分。  
“嘶……疼疼疼……你轻点，要被你拧断了。”  
“你不是很厉害的吗？怎么不反击了？”  
姜丹尼尔心里想：臭小子，你以为就你这点伎俩就真的把我制服了？我是懒得跟你打，把你打疼了我还得心疼。  
“是是是，我错了，你快松开我。”  
“那你不许再动手动脚的。”  
“好，都听你的。”  
赖冠霖这才放开了姜丹尼尔，走到一旁的椅子上坐下。姜丹尼尔左手揉搓着自己右手腕，问赖冠霖：“霖霖啊，谁教你的这招？”  
赖冠霖一脸得意，“在奂哥啊。”  
“他怎么就不教你点好的，净教你这些歪门邪术。”  
“这不是歪门邪术，在奂哥说了，这叫擒拿术，他是跟地球人学的，地球人用起来可威风了，警察抓坏人的时候就是这么制服他们的。”  
姜丹尼尔笑了笑，走到赖冠霖旁边的椅子坐下来，“霖霖呐，看来在奂以前没少骗你啊，怎么这么好糊弄？”  
“姜丹尼尔，你是不是拐弯抹角的说我傻呢！”  
“没说你傻，是说我呢，说我怎么就有这么好的福气，能有你这么好的向导。”  
“嘁，就你最贫。”  
“不和你闹了，说正事，那只小鹿是谁的精神体？”姜丹尼尔一脸正经。  
“我的呗，还能是谁的。”  
“你少骗我了，真以为我白去你意识云里走了一遭了？”  
“姜丹尼尔你到底是去给我补伤去了，还是刺探我的秘密去了。”  
“你什么都不告诉我，那只能我自己去发现咯。”  
“姜丹尼尔！”  
“是陛下的吗？”  
赖冠霖眉头一蹙，但很快镇定下来，“不是。”  
姜丹尼尔看了一眼赖冠霖的表情，心下了然，“看来我猜对了。”  
“你少瞎猜了，和你没关系的事别自己瞎琢磨，还有，我警告你，不许再偷偷跑进我的意识云！”  
姜丹尼尔露出一副为难的表情，“可是怎么办呢？你的意识云一点都不排斥我诶，我想进去轻而易举。”  
“你……那也不许你再进去！”  
“那你告诉我你到底喜不喜欢我。”  
“不喜欢！”  
“口是心非。”姜丹尼尔在认识赖冠霖之前，觉得金在奂是整个阿达尔干最口是心非的家伙，现在他觉得自家向导才是。  
“堂堂达卡奈的大总帅，竟是个泼皮无赖，还爱耍流氓。”  
“我可没耍流氓，我跟我自己的向导做些愉悦身心的事情怎么就成耍流氓了？”  
“您能把话说清楚了吗？什么叫做一些愉悦身心的事？”  
“怎么就不是愉悦身心了？跟你耍嘴皮子是生活情趣，为了促进我们的生活和谐。”  
“你快闭嘴吧！”赖冠霖突然想起姜丹尼尔为自己做梳理的事，便问他：“不过，你一个高级哨兵，怎么会有为别人做精神梳理的能力？”  
“我可没有为别人做精神梳理的能力。”  
“可你明明就进我意识云里帮我梳理了啊。”赖冠霖一脸疑惑的看着姜丹尼尔。  
“你可不是别人，你是我的向导，我只能给你做，别人不行。”赖冠霖觉得姜丹尼尔可真会挑字眼。  
“为什么不行？”  
“我的测定书上是这么写的，具体原因你要这么想知道的话，等在奂回来了，你去问他好了。”  
“那你有没有试过给别人做梳理？”  
“试过啊，在奂之前被人袭击，那人趁他不注意恶意撞击他的意识云，导致他精神力混乱，我试图进入他的意识云帮他，但他的意识云很抵触我的进入，我一点裂缝都找不到。”  
“那在奂哥后来怎么恢复的？”  
“你的在奂哥厉害着呢，不用任何人的帮助，他自己也能完全愈合，这也是他的能力之一。”  
“在奂哥的能力怎么都是些治愈系的，就跟他这个人一样，没什么攻击性。”  
姜丹尼尔心里暗自嘀咕：傻孩子啊，在奂可比你想象的有攻击性多了，他可是我们达卡奈的秘密武器啊，连我都不知道他到底有多大的能力。

 

兵城⑦  
黄旼炫启动信号器与朴志训和朴佑镇取得联系，“陛下，我们这几天并没有察觉到有其他精神力的存在。”  
“那有没有什么形迹可疑的人？”  
“没有。”  
“不应该啊，志训你确定那天潜入尔伊洛的就是阿加特吗？”  
“除了他不可能会有别人那么轻易就从我手上逃脱的，我和他交过手，是黑暗哨兵没错，而且我还试出了他的能力，他有触知力。”  
（触知力：通过用手触摸或用皮肤感知的方法能够知道对方过去的所有记忆。）  
“触知力？旼炫不是也有触知力吗？”  
“嗯，但阿加特的触知力比旼炫的要强上许多。旼炫的触知力使用条件必须是与别人发生肢体接触，而阿加特的触知力是只要能感受到对方的精神力便能刺探到对方的所有记忆。”  
“既然是精神力，你怎么会发现的？”  
“我的精神力很微弱，普通的哨兵或者是向导几乎察觉不到，而且我在察觉到阿加特的精神波动之后立即开启了精神屏障，他更不可能察觉到我的精神力。后来他开始撞击我的精神屏障，我知道他是想查找我的精神力，所以我就故意释放出一点给他，他果真消停了，我察觉到他的精神波动中开始有我的精神波动，所以我猜想他有触知力，且通过感触精神力就可以实现。”  
“那你的记忆岂不是都被他看到了？”  
“没有，只是我在重组意识云之前的记忆而已。”  
“那……你父亲……”  
“嗯，他知道了，知道了也没关系，我并不担心父亲的事，我倒是比较担心他想知道的另有其事。”  
“什么？”  
“暂时不确定，但我能确定的是，他想从我这里知道的事情在我重组意识云之前的记忆里就已经存在了，因为他在感受到我的那些记忆之后就直接跑走了，慌忙之间留下了那块残缺的图纸。”  
“所以你的意思是，他亲自潜入尔伊洛并不是有意伤你，只是想弄清楚一些事情，但他想知道的事并非平行宇宙？”  
“这也只是我的猜想。”  
“除了平行宇宙他还能有什么事呢？诶，对了，在奂，你刚刚说你的想法是什么来着？”  
“陛下啊，您可终于想起我了，我们这跟您二位联系不是听您二位聊阿加特的呀，您二位倒是等我们关了信号器之后自己用精神游丝对话呗。”金在奂被晾了许久，委屈的抱怨道。  
“行了，知道你委屈了，快点说正事。”  
“这么多天了我们一点都没有察觉到其他精神力的存在，如果真的有其他的哨兵或者是向导进入地球的话，最大的可能就是此人24小时不间断的开启精神屏障阻隔自己的精神力外泄，而能有这么强大精神力的除了您二位陛下，整个阿达尔干也就剩阿加特自己了。”  
“你的意思是阿加特本人亲自进入了地球？”  
“这也只是我们的猜测而已。”  
“不是没有这个可能。”  
“旼炫，在奂，你们回来吧，我去一趟。”  
“志训，你要亲自去地球？”  
“嗯，如果真的是阿加特的话，我怕他们两个招架不住，而且他们继续找下去也只是白费力气。”  
“那我和你一起去。”  
“你留下来，万一他调虎离山，地球上并没有阿加特的哨兵或者是向导，阿加特也不在的话，那他很有可能对尔伊洛和达卡奈发动攻击，总得有一个人留在这守着。”  
“那你留下，我去地球。”  
“佑镇，你就别跟我争了，我去吧。”  
“不行，志训，我去。”  
“……”

朴佑镇还在和朴志训因为到底是谁去地球的事而争论不休，在信号器另一头的黄旼炫和金在奂互相对视了一眼，很识趣的关了信号器，就让二位陛下自己商量吧，具体结果他们就不需要知道了。除此之外，省得一会儿再听见什么他们两个不该听到的对话，比如二位陛下打情骂俏，要是被他们无意间听了去，难保回到阿达尔干之后不被杀人灭口，算了算了，不值当得。  
“旼炫哥，你说二位陛下是不是互相都有意思？”  
“他们二位是不是互相都有意思我不知道，但你家陛下觊觎我家陛下美色多时我倒是知道的。”  
“嘁，你又知道了。”金在奂对黄旼炫的笃定嗤之以鼻，又像是想起了其他的什么事，“你说，我家陛下要把你家陛下拐走，丹尼尔也要把冠霖拐走，那你们尔伊洛岂不是要空了。”  
黄旼炫弯起食指轻轻敲了一下金在奂的脑袋，“我们尔伊洛大着呢，再说了，要是陛下和冠霖真的被拐到达卡奈，那我把你拐回尔伊洛不就好了。”  
许是夜色撩人，金在奂少见的微红了脸。  
……

黄旼炫和金在奂回到阿达尔干，和二位陛下汇报了这段时间在地球侦查的结果之后，朴志训招来了姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖。  
“冠霖呐，你最近和丹尼尔的默契度训练做得怎么样？”  
赖冠霖瞥了一眼旁边的姜丹尼尔，正撞上他带着笑意的一双眼睛，慌忙收回视线，脸上悄无声息的爬上了一抹不可见的粉红，清了清嗓子，看着朴志训，“还算顺利，没出现什么问题。”  
姜丹尼尔在一旁抿嘴轻笑，赖冠霖慌张和害羞的模样他尽收眼底，也许旁人对他的小动作了不可见，但他一眼就能知晓他所有的心思。  
朴志训点了点头，似是满意，“嗯，那我就放心了，你们这段时间就继续做训练，我要去地球一趟，有什么事联系佑镇。”  
赖冠霖疑惑的看着朴志训，看他一脸正经，知道一定是出了什么要紧事，蹭了几步站到朴志训身边，拽着他的胳膊问他，“哥去地球做什么？我陪你去。”  
朴志训挣开赖冠霖抓着自己的手，将挽起的半截袖子撸下来，“我又不是小孩子，还要让你陪着，你乖乖待着，不给我惹麻烦我就该感谢咱家老祖宗了。”  
赖冠霖撇撇嘴，心想哥怎么就不懂我的心，我是担心你去地球被人吃了，在奂哥说地球上好多厉害的人，还有些人专挑长得好看的人下手，把他们毒晕，再带回家吃掉，我哥长得这么好看，肯定会被他们吃掉的。但这些话赖冠霖也只是在心里说说，他才不会当着这么多人的面说出来。

一旁的姜丹尼尔看赖冠霖微低着脑袋愣神，眼珠在眼眶里打转，知道这小孩肯定又在想什么乱七八糟的事情，回想起刚刚他在听说了朴志训要去地球之后的反应，八成是之前金在奂又给他胡扯了什么地球的事，这个金在奂还真是会忽悠小孩。  
从帝国宫出来，姜丹尼尔一改往日黏在赖冠霖身边的作风，转而蹭到金在奂身边，跟他嘀嘀咕咕。  
“在奂呐，以后少跟我们冠霖说些地球的事，挺好一孩子，都被你忽悠傻了。”  
“我可没忽悠他，我说的都是事实。”  
“你快拉倒吧，就你能不把破窟窿说成一城堡，你都不是金在奂。”  
“……”

赖冠霖一个人慢慢悠悠的下台阶，看着前头咬耳朵的两个人，有说有笑，甚是亲密，竟会好奇他们之间的对话内容，他惊讶于自己无心的本能反应，也隐约察觉自己对别人存了其他心思。  
姜丹尼尔和金在奂胡侃了几句，回过头看到赖冠霖一个人无精打采的走在后头，后退了几个台阶，等着赖冠霖。  
赖冠霖并未察觉姜丹尼尔已经停了脚步，正在几个台阶下等着自己，只顾着专心于自己的小心思，以至于走到姜丹尼尔身旁，被人牵过了手也未曾发觉。  
姜丹尼尔将赖冠霖骨节分明，细长白皙的手握在自己手里，没有打扰对方的专心，只是轻轻揉了揉他的掌心，若无其事的带着人往前走。等下完了所有的台阶，赖冠霖才后知后觉，发现身旁站了人，还是占满他整颗心的人，本想挠挠头发，却发现手还被他紧紧握着，从他掌心传来的温度烫着他心口，却不觉灼疼。  
赖冠霖本能的想抽回手，却被姜丹尼尔握的更加用力，许是害羞，便想着法子脱逃他的禁锢，皱着眉头嚷嚷，“姜丹尼尔，你抓疼我了。”  
姜丹尼尔闻言赶紧松了力，赖冠霖趁机抽回了手，转过头去不再看他。

不承认不代表不存在，喜欢会慢慢侵入，心动也不由自己控制。

朴志训在破开银河阻隔之前，在边缘徘徊了许久，他不敢进入地球是真，想让人陪着也不假，如今不得不进入的局面他却先打了怵。  
正在心口发慌，不知该怎么迈出这一步的时候，忽然感觉肩上承了重量，撇头看见本该待在达卡奈的朴佑镇正笑得一脸灿烂，露出一侧的小虎牙，“怎么不进去？你不会是早就预感到我要来，故意在这等我的吧？”  
“你怎么来了？”  
“和你去地球啊，我们不是说好一起去的吗？”  
“谁跟你说好的，你出来了，阿达尔干怎么办？你赶紧回去。”虽然朴志训面上责怪着朴佑镇不知轻重，不该来，但他打心底里是高兴着的，他一点都不希望朴佑镇回去。  
“他们几个都在，你就放心吧，反倒是你，真的能一个人去地球吗？之前的事不在意了吗？”  
怎么可能不在意，那是让他忍着剧痛将自己的意识云重组的记忆，朴志训叹了口气，“没有。”  
朴佑镇见他嘴硬也不再继续这个话题，“其实是冠霖让我过来找你的，他担心你，又怕他自己跟来惹你生气，所以拜托我过来找你。”

其实事情的真相是，赖冠霖这个天不怕地不怕的顶级向导，都背着自己的小包袱从尔伊洛溜出来了，却没成想半路被朴佑镇截了胡，耐不住朴佑镇的长枪短炮，威逼利诱，好说歹说才将人劝了回去。  
朴佑镇脑子里翻腾着一米八几的赖冠霖背着一个不知道从哪拽来的小包袱，鼓鼓囊囊的也不知道装了些什么东西，鬼鬼祟祟的跑出尔伊洛，一边走一边四处看，像极了做了错事离家出走的熊孩子。  
朴佑镇想起刚刚为了将这个熊孩子给劝回去，跟这个被宠坏的小殿下颇费了一番口舌和心思，小殿下谁都不怕，连同他这个友国的王对起来话也一点弱势都不沾，一副“我管你多大官位，你拦我就是不行”的架势，往肩上托了托自己的小包袱，对着朴佑镇满脸的敌意。朴佑镇满脑子都是他将赖冠霖劝走之后，比自己高出大半头的人背着个小包袱一步三回头，带着警告和拜托的神色，不由笑出了声。

“你笑什么？”  
“笑你弟弟，太可爱了。”  
朴志训撇撇嘴，心里不是个滋味，“怎么？看上冠霖了啊，晚了，已经被丹尼尔捷足先登了。”  
朴佑镇敛了笑意，心里叹息着“傻瓜，我是看上你了啊，你什么时候才能明白？”嘴上却说着，“你们家那个小殿下，我可招架不了，他哪天再给我踹的后半生不能自理，我找谁哭去，这罪还是让丹尼尔受去吧。”  
“我们冠霖哪有你说的那么残暴！”虽说朴佑镇说的没错，但身为哥哥，他有权利和义务维护自己弟弟的良好形象。  
“没有没有，不跟你闹了，我等会破开银河阻隔，我们会进入地球，你什么都不用做，只要跟着我就好。”  
一句话说的，让朴志训莫名的心安。  
“嗯。”朴志训点了点头，现在不是自己逞强的时候，地球对于他来说，实在是太过于沉重的记忆。  
朴佑镇伸出手牵过朴志训的手，朴志训本能想挣脱，却在朴佑镇丢来一个警告的眼神之后变得老实。

他们落在黄旼炫和金在奂租的屋子里，朴志训的手还被朴佑镇紧紧裹在手心里，朴志训装作若无其事的抽出手，往四周看了看，“旼炫他们还挺会找地方的，这里不比我的帝国宫差。”  
“蹩脚的演技，生硬的转移话题。”朴佑镇在心里想，面上却配合着，“嗯，是不错，但是比起你的帝国宫肯定是差点的。”  
“我就那么一说。”  
“你要不先休息休息，我出去看看？”  
“我有什么可休息的，我们一起去。”只不过是不想一个人待在这陌生的地球罢了。  
朴佑镇自然清楚朴志训的心思，但他并不戳破，只是露出虎牙笑笑，宠溺的看着有些惊慌的朴志训，这哪是尔伊洛不可一世的王啊，明明就是随便一个动作就能激起别人保护欲的可人儿。

赖冠霖醒来屋里屋外转了一圈也没见着姜丹尼尔的身影，本该待在院子里的可乐也不知道跑去了哪里。他释放自己的精神力在气流中搜寻姜丹尼尔的精神波动，寻了许久却是一丝一毫都未寻到。  
赖冠霖去到黄旼炫的院子里问：“旼炫哥，在奂哥，你们看到姜丹尼尔了吗？”  
“没有啊，你们没在一起训练吗？”  
“一早上起来就没见着人，不知道跑哪去了。”赖冠霖眉头像熨不平的褶皱，眼神不知看着何处。  
许是看出赖冠霖的着急，黄旼炫拍了拍他的肩头安慰道：“冠霖你别着急，丹尼尔可能就是自己溜达溜达，没事的。”  
还没等赖冠霖说什么，原本应守在帝国宫外头的护卫急火火的跑进来，慌里慌张的汇报：“小殿下，姜总帅他……”  
赖冠霖本想责怪守卫的鲁莽，一听是姜丹尼尔，也跟着着急起来，不等护卫说完便打断问：“姜丹尼尔怎么了？”  
“姜总帅他……他……好像着魔了……”护卫面色不太好看，提起姜丹尼尔的时候像是在说怪物般慌张。  
黄旼炫没听明白，“你慢点说，丹尼尔到底怎么了？”  
未等得护卫回复，赖冠霖便如一阵风跑了出去，金在奂见状赶紧拉着还在一旁询问护卫的黄旼炫跟上赖冠霖。  
赖冠霖一路急火火的往帝国宫的方向跑，等见着人的时候才终于明白为什么自己会搜寻不到姜丹尼尔的精神波动了。

姜丹尼尔他……狂化了。  
（狂化/暴走：一种是因五感信息过载而引起的痛疼导致失控，以战斗、毁灭等方式试图纾解信息过载带来的负面疼痛。比如哨向在觉醒的时候，身体一时受不住五感的突然强化等情况而暴走。  
另一种情况是，哨兵暴怒或战斗时进入的一种极端状态，五感达到最强水准，完全失去理智的控制。这样的哨兵是攻击力最强也最危险的，往往发生在他们的向导受伤或被杀害的时候。）

赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔释放出的强烈气息震退了好几步，旁边的护卫眼疾手快的扶住自家小殿下，赖冠霖稳住身子，有些气恼的问护卫：“姜丹尼尔身上的伤是谁伤的？”  
一旁的护卫连忙摆手否认：“不是我们，姜总帅现在像是在暴走的状态，我们根本就近不了他的身，他身上的伤是他自己伤的，好像是为了控制自己不伤到其他人。”  
“自己都顾不好了，还能想着不伤其他人，姜丹尼尔你逞什么英雄！”  
“小殿下，姜总帅现在的状态很危险，他自己开启了精神屏障做了阻隔，以免别人受到牵连，但不知道能坚持多久，您还是不要靠太近的好。”护卫连忙拉住欲往前走的赖冠霖，好心劝说着。  
“姜丹尼尔是我的哨兵，他还能伤了自己的向导不成？”  
“话是这么说没错，但姜总帅如今的状态，再过一会儿怕是连自己是谁都不知道，所以您还是不要过去了。”  
赖冠霖不想听护卫的苦口婆心，瞪了他一眼，“姜丹尼尔今日要是有什么三长两短，我日后定会把这罪名怪在你们知情不报的头上。”  
护卫慌了神，吓得单膝跪地，垂着头说：“一开始是姜总帅不让我们跟您禀报的，我们也没想到会这么严重……”  
赖冠霖看了跪在一旁慌张的护卫一眼，心里不落忍，“算了，以后我再找你们算账！”

在黄旼炫和金在奂赶到的前一秒，赖冠霖便已经朝着姜丹尼尔的方向去了。

赖冠霖进入姜丹尼尔的精神屏障轻而易举。

他看到姜丹尼尔捂住胸口的手止不住的颤抖，也看到殷红的鲜血混着粘稠泥泞，顺着他暴起的青筋和手臂的纹路，一路沾染到他垂着的那只手，滑过掌心滴落在地上，他闻到了空气中浓郁的血腥味，连周围的空气都因姜丹尼尔气息的紊乱而变得沉闷不已。  
赖冠霖心狠狠疼了一下，疼得他有些喘不过气，胸膛起起伏伏数下，才重新归于平静，他想靠姜丹尼尔更近些，却被姜丹尼尔推了一掌，他知道，姜丹尼尔终于连他是谁都不记得了。  
赖冠霖释放出自己的精神力和向导素，试图用精神触手缓解姜丹尼尔的痛苦，他一边为暴走的姜丹尼尔做梳理，一边跟他说话以转移他的注意力，“姜丹尼尔，我是赖冠霖，你的向导，你喜欢的人……”  
可姜丹尼尔却似听不见，对赖冠霖为他做精神梳理这件事也很是抵触，挥着胳膊将还在与他连接的赖冠霖推出很远，赖冠霖没来得及抵挡，只好承了他的全部力量。  
他这才发现，姜丹尼尔许是要觉醒成黑暗哨兵了。  
赖冠霖顾不得嘴角溢出的鲜血，往前走了几步，释放出更多的精神力和向导素，一边给自己做了加护，以免姜丹尼尔再伤到他，一边继续给姜丹尼尔做梳理。  
姜丹尼尔却是不领情，他感受得到从这个人身上传来的精神力让他狂躁的身子很是受用，又想得到更多，便靠他更近些，伸出一只手扼住他的脖子，喘着粗气，睁着浑浊不堪的眼睛看着他。  
赖冠霖发现姜丹尼尔已经强到，他用了五成精神力开启的精神屏障在他面前却如同空气，没有任何阻隔。他被姜丹尼尔掐的说不出话，也喘不上气，却还是不舍得用精神力伤姜丹尼尔，虽然他也不确定自己是否还能打得过现在的姜丹尼尔。  
赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔掐的眼角储了泪，姜丹尼尔歪头看着他，却只觉得头疼欲裂，便再次出手伤了他。  
赖冠霖没稳住身子，跌坐在地上，感觉自己的五脏六腑都被姜丹尼尔刚刚那一掌震碎，捂住胸口咳嗽了几声，将嘴里的血吐在了一旁。  
顾不得自己的伤势，手撑在地上勉强站得起来，看到姜丹尼尔正痛苦的捂着自己的脑袋，察觉到空气里的紊乱气息平缓了许多，想着许是自己刚刚为他做梳理起了效果，许是他开始恢复清醒。  
赖冠霖用最后的力气撑着自己不要昏过去，摇摇晃晃的去到姜丹尼尔的身边，伸出手抱住他，释放出自己所有的精神力和大量向导素把姜丹尼尔紧紧裹住，见他情绪稳定了些，探身吻住了姜丹尼尔的唇。

姜丹尼尔，我也喜欢你，愿意把我自己交给你，快点醒过来……

姜丹尼尔只觉得自己的精神空间瞬间放大，柔和的气息铺天盖地的向他涌来，贴在自己唇上的那片柔软温温热热。  
空气里杂乱的气息终于安稳下来，赖冠霖也终于放下心来，再也没有力气支撑沉重的身子，抱住姜丹尼尔身体的手缓缓下垂，在马上要再次跌在地上的时候，被一双手紧紧搂进怀里。  
他只听得到对方说，“霖霖，对不起。”却怎么都睁不开眼睛看看他。

丹尼尔，我有些累了，要睡会儿……

兵城⑧  
赖冠霖睡的有些沉了。

沉到他的好哥哥急火火的从地球赶回来，反反复复唤他的名字，他都没能醒过来给他回应。沉到他的哨兵守在他床头不吃不喝，颓废的不像样子，他都没能醒过来责怪他为什么不好好照顾自己。沉到他的好哥哥气到打了他的哨兵一顿，他都没能醒过来阻止。

他真的太累了。

黄旼炫看着姜丹尼尔魂不守舍，寸步不离的守在赖冠霖的床边，心里感慨万千，问一旁的金在奂：“在奂呐，如果有一天我出手伤了你，你会原谅我吗？”  
金在奂看都没看黄旼炫，没有丝毫犹豫就答：“不会。”  
“为什么？”  
“你不会伤到我的。”  
黄旼炫抿嘴笑了笑，“那如果有一天我也暴走了，你会不会像冠霖去帮丹尼尔那样，义无反顾的抱住我？”  
“会吧。”金在奂还是没有看黄旼炫，但黄旼炫很知足。  
黄旼炫本想不死心的再问一句“是不是换成别人你也这么说？”，但他不敢问，他怕金在奂给他肯定的答案。  
黄旼炫伸手顺了顺金在奂后脑勺的头发，“走吧，让丹尼尔自己守在这吧，我们在这也帮不上什么忙。”  
“好。”  
“旼炫哥，你说冠霖他这次……”金在奂没忍心把后头的话说出来。  
“瞎想什么呢，冠霖他那么强，不过是一点小伤，睡几天就好了。”  
“可是连我都没办法把他唤醒，而且他是被觉醒为黑暗哨兵失控的丹尼尔伤的，我怕……”  
“在奂呐，冠霖舍不得丹尼尔的，他就是帮丹尼尔梳理太累了，他就是气丹尼尔，和丹尼尔开玩笑呢，他得让丹尼尔好好的记着他。”  
“旼炫哥，你能抱抱我吗？”  
黄旼炫有些惊讶，从刚刚就觉得不对劲，今天的金在奂真的太反常了。他没说多余的话，伸手一把将金在奂拽入自己的怀抱，将他紧紧箍在怀里。  
金在奂紧紧的回抱住黄旼炫。  
他太怕了。  
怕有一天躺在床上昏迷不醒的人是我，而守在我床头魂不守舍的人是你。  
怕来不及告诉你我有多喜欢你。  
怕告诉你我有多喜欢你之后，却没法陪你走完一生。  
金在奂闭着眼睛贪恋着黄旼炫怀里的温暖，深吸了一口气又呼出，狠心推开黄旼炫，转过身不去看他，“我有点累，先回屋休息了。”  
黄旼炫愣在原地，金在奂今天太反常了，他一定有什么事瞒着自己。  
他不是不知道金在奂对于达卡奈意味着什么，对整个阿达尔干意味着什么，但他希望那一天永远都不要来临。  
如果可以，让我站在你前头，我愿拼上一切护你周全。

一周后赖冠霖终于肯从睡梦中醒来，用力睁开眼睛，黏糊糊的，哪里都黏糊糊的，只有喉头干涩的厉害。  
想起身寻杯水喝，才发现床沿趴着一个人，手也被那人紧紧攥着，以十指相扣的姿势。赖冠霖用空着的那只手撑着自己起身，想从他手里抽出另一只手，抽了几次也没把手抽出来，反倒惊动了趴在床沿睡着的人。  
那人像是被惊吓到，倏地抬起头，“霖霖？”像是要确认般，使劲揉了揉自己的眼睛，又拍了拍自己的脸颊，“霖霖，我醒了吗？不是，你醒了吗？”  
赖冠霖被他逗得想笑，胸口却不合时宜的像是被牵动了伤口，猛烈的咳嗽声止不住的从他喉咙溢出，姜丹尼尔慌忙伸出手轻抚着赖冠霖的脊背，皱着眉头，一脸关切的说：“霖霖……”想问的话还未问得出口，便被赖冠霖截断了，“我没事，不用担心。”  
姜丹尼尔将赖冠霖一把揽进自己怀里，“霖霖，对不起，我……”姜丹尼尔在愧疚，表达歉意的时候，总是显得很笨拙。  
赖冠霖伸手抚了抚姜丹尼尔的后背安抚着，“跟我道歉做什么，我这不是好好的吗？”  
姜丹尼尔搂住赖冠霖的胳膊紧了紧，“可是我好怕，你知道你睡了多久吗？我怕死了，我都想过，如果你醒不过来，我也……”  
“咳咳，姜丹尼尔你是想勒死我吗？”赖冠霖知道姜丹尼尔要说什么，赶紧打断他的话。  
姜丹尼尔松开搂住赖冠霖脖子的胳膊，低着头嘟囔了句：“对不起……”  
唉，又在道歉了，姜丹尼尔怎么这么蠢？赖冠霖在心里暗自嘀咕。  
“丹尼尔，我渴。”赖冠霖舔了舔有些干涸的嘴唇，望着耷拉着脑袋的姜丹尼尔。  
姜丹尼尔立马来了精神，慌忙起身要去给他寻水，就连转身的动作都太过慌张，把旁边的圆凳摔得转了个圈，但谁都没在意。  
捏着水杯的手不知是最近耗神耗的太厉害没了力气，还是人终于醒了他太过激动，止不住的颤抖，水倒得太满，都撒在了他手上。  
他呆愣着站在床边，手里的水杯也不说递到赖冠霖的嘴边为他解渴，只微微张着嘴。他在回味赖冠霖刚刚那句“丹尼尔”，在此之前，他从未这样喊过他的名字，从来都是连名带姓，或者只喊一个“喂”字的。  
“喂，姜丹尼尔，我说我渴！”又来了，刚刚真的是错觉吧，因为太慌乱，听漏了话。  
“哦，慢点喝。”姜丹尼尔忽略掉赖冠霖要接过水杯的手，坐到他床边，执意让人靠在他身上，小心翼翼将水杯递到他嘴边喂他喝下去。赖冠霖想笑，也想冲着他大声叫嚷。如果换做以前，他一定会这么跟姜丹尼尔说：“老子强着呢，你少靠我这么近！”可如今，看着他小心翼翼的笨拙样子，他一句强势的话都说不出。

黑夜对金在奂来说太过漫长了，他最近隐约觉得，姜丹尼尔的觉醒是某些事情要发生的征兆，所以他才怕的要死，所以他才在黄旼炫一次次的表达喜欢之后耷拉着脑袋拒绝。  
以前他总是不敢明确回应黄旼炫的心意，不是他爱推拉，也不是不喜欢，只是害怕，怕在一起也没办法走到最后。  
怕他更难过。  
而现在，他终于狠下心来拒绝，虽然他也难过的要命。

金在奂又在做噩梦，可这次的梦魇有些强大，他好像醒不过来了。隔壁的黄旼炫听到动静，他本就睡的浅，又对金在奂的声音格外敏感，赶紧跑来查看他的状况。  
“在奂，在奂，醒醒……”他反复唤着他的名字，可金在奂听不见，他快要被梦魇淹没了。  
黄旼炫恨自己怎么都学不会金在奂的入梦能力。  
黄旼炫察觉到他浑身颤抖，将人从床上拉起来抱进自己怀里，轻抚着他后背，像是哄不好好睡觉的三岁小孩。  
金在奂终于在梦魇中看到一个模糊的轮廓，他太熟悉了，这张脸，就算看不清五官，他也认得出，是黄旼炫。  
他听到他跟他说：“我来接你回家。”他飞快地朝那个身影扑过去，顾不得浑身淋漓的鲜血，他刚经历了一场混战，侥幸逃生。  
嗯，他身上有淡淡的岩兰草的味道，像他这个人，气质优雅，个性温和。  
金在奂在黄旼炫的怀里醒过来，他还在为他轻抚着背脊顺气。  
金在奂哑着嗓子开口，“旼炫哥，你什么时候过来的？”  
“刚过来。”其实已经来了一个多钟头了。  
金在奂从黄旼炫怀里坐起来，有些不好意思的问他：“旼炫哥，你今晚可以陪我吗？我不想睡了。”  
“好。”金在奂提的要求，黄旼炫没有一次拒绝过。  
黄旼炫在谈情说爱这一方面，没姜丹尼尔那么直进，也不懂什么是推拉，他的喜欢是悄无声息，是缓慢柔情，是时时刻刻的贴心和无微不至的关怀。虽然情商为负，总说一些让人想把他丢出去的话，但金在奂好像从很早以前就喜欢上了这样的黄旼炫。

自打赖冠霖醒了之后，姜丹尼尔就像个懒皮狗一样黏在赖冠霖身边，确切的说是在赖冠霖昏睡之后就开始了。赖冠霖走到哪他跟到哪，甚至连晚上他都要抱着铺盖卷在赖冠霖屋子里打地铺。  
赖冠霖一开始还会赶他走，但多次未果之后也就懒得管他了。倒是他那个好哥哥，在发现姜丹尼尔晚上赖在赖冠霖的屋子里睡觉时，鲜少的发了脾气。  
很明显，朴志训还没打算原谅出手伤了赖冠霖的姜丹尼尔。  
当晚，姜丹尼尔就被丢出了尔伊洛，连同他抱进赖冠霖屋子里的那两床棉被，外加一个枕头。  
姜丹尼尔在尔伊洛的城门外头晃荡了一夜，也骚扰了赖冠霖一夜，他轻而易举的找到赖冠霖的精神波动，与之连结。赖冠霖本睡得香甜，却被姜丹尼尔扰了清梦，他最讨厌别人在他睡觉的时候打扰，本想发火，却在姜丹尼尔委屈的埋怨他怎么就不知道担心他的时候，硬生生将火气压了下去，随他用精神游丝跟他絮叨抱怨。  
每次赖冠霖快要睡着的时候又被姜丹尼尔喊醒，后来终于发了火，“姜丹尼尔，你能不能别那么烦，我快困死了！”  
姜丹尼尔这才闭了嘴，看天色也开始泛白，才切断连结，大摇大摆的回了达卡奈。

正闲来无事的朴佑镇在帝国宫外头逗弄朴志训从地球带回来的那只小狗，看到前几天把尔伊洛搅得天翻地覆的姜丹尼尔回来了，将Max抱起来朝他走过去，“姜丹尼尔你能耐了，听说你差点把整个尔伊洛城给毁了？”  
“我可没那么浑，知道是在别人的地盘上，不敢随便撒野，要是觉醒那天我在达卡奈，指不定我真能把达卡奈给你毁了。”  
“姜丹尼尔，别以为你现在觉醒成黑暗哨兵了，我就打不过你！”朴佑镇不爱拿架子，对亲近的姜丹尼尔和金在奂更是像亲兄弟般随意。  
姜丹尼尔看了一眼他怀里的小Max，说了句：“这狗和你不搭。”  
“你知道什么，这是志训的狗，我替他照顾两天。”  
“只怕是你死乞白赖非要帮人家养的。”朴佑镇的心思大概只有朴志训这个当事人不清楚。  
“……”

赖冠霖第二天醒来的时候已经日上三竿，昨晚他被姜丹尼尔吵的头疼，刚一睁开眼就看到在屋里乱转的可乐，“可乐，你别乱转，我头晕。”  
小白鲸摇着尾巴朝他飘过来，蹭了蹭他额头，滑溜溜黏腻腻的，蹭的人难受，赖冠霖将可乐扒拉下来，伸出手捏住它问：“你急躁什么？见不到Zero这么无聊？”  
可乐叫了两声回应他，赖冠霖翻了个白眼，他就没见过这么没出息的精神体，天天黏在别人身上，一点都不懂矜持。  
赖冠霖又躺回床上睡了会，迷迷糊糊间又听到姜丹尼尔的声音，他快被姜丹尼尔烦死了，将脑袋埋进枕头里。  
说起来也挺令人不解的，赖冠霖明明可以切断连接的，可他没有，要说是脑袋昏沉，把这事给忘了，那也是被爱意冲昏了头脑，虽然他从来没承认过。  
这么一说，倒是可以理解了。  
等姜丹尼尔絮叨完了，心满意足的收回自己的精神游丝的时候，赖冠霖也终于从床上爬了起来。  
就在刚刚，姜丹尼尔跟他表达了强烈的思念之情，问他朴志训什么时候能消气，或者他什么时候来达卡奈，被赖冠霖一句“我哥觉得我们不合适”呛了口水。  
得，千错万错都不该错在出手伤了赖冠霖。  
好在姜丹尼尔这人自恋自大过了头，觉得整个阿达尔干再找不出第二个能和赖冠霖适配的哨兵，所以前头那句话他还没等嚼完，下个话题已经不经大脑直接出口了。

赖冠霖去了黄旼炫的院子，喊着金在奂去帝国宫见朴志训，却不许黄旼炫跟着，黄旼炫心里委屈的跟什么似的，面上却是半点情绪没有显露的。  
“哥，这事不怪丹尼尔，他是我的哨兵，暴走了也只有我能帮他。”  
“哦？这会儿倒是承认他是你的哨兵了？当初不知道是谁死活不愿意来着。”朴志训是个好哥哥，但是个得理不饶人，还净爱抓着别人短处不放的幼稚王。  
这次轮到赖冠霖说不出话，一向能言会道的小霸王此时正红着脸，用右手的手指头搅着衬衫下摆。  
“殿下，冠霖以前是害羞来着。”金在奂在一旁偷笑了好几回。  
对话进行了很久也没能让朴志训松口，赖冠霖使性子离开了帝国宫，朴志训看着赖冠霖离开的背影，感叹“弟大不由哥”，怎么都没想到自己一手养大的小崽子竟有为了一个哨兵跟他闹脾气的一天。  
“殿下，您是故意让冠霖和丹尼尔关系更亲近些才演的这出戏吧？”  
“嗯，你肯定也察觉到了吧，最近有什么事要发生？我是怕他们两个再和以前一样，怕是发挥不了最大的能量。而且现在丹尼尔已经觉醒为黑暗哨兵，虽说可以不用匹配向导也可以，但冠霖在，还是好一些，他们两个的关系再不更进一步的话，不光默契度提不上来，还怕冠霖承不住丹尼尔的能量。”  
“是，丹尼尔的觉醒怕是个征兆。”  
“你是指阿达尔干的图空？”  
“是，黑暗哨兵力量强大，整个阿达尔干有记录的这几百年来除了四个王还没出现过中途觉醒的黑暗哨兵，除非继承特有血脉，否则不会出现其他的黑暗哨兵。古书上记录千年前阿达尔干只有三个国家，而图空景象，便是在非正统血脉而生的顶级哨兵觉醒为黑暗哨兵之后发生的，觉醒的黑暗哨兵成了阿达尔干的第四位王，便是现在阿加特国的老国王。这次姜丹尼尔突然觉醒必然是个征兆，可是好是坏，现在却是无法下定论的，我们得做最坏的打算。”  
“如果图空再次出现，那战争就不可避免了，对吗？”  
“是，阿加特必定会趁着这次图空，来完成他这么多年一直在筹划的事情，阿加特的野心绝不止平行宇宙。”  
朴志训看了眼金在奂，眼里透着不忍，“在奂，如果到时候图空真的来了，你……”  
“我知道该怎么做。”金在奂眼神里满是坚定，宿命这种东西，他是信的。  
朴志训想再说些什么，却在看到金在奂愈发坚定的眼神时，将未出口的话全都咽了回去。

“姜丹尼尔，你别烦我了，你就不能让我睡会儿觉？”  
“可是我好想你啊。”  
“……”

兵城⑨  
金在奂在躲着黄旼炫。  
赖冠霖在生姜丹尼尔的气。  
说起缘由，要回到一周前了。

黄旼炫越来越觉得不对劲，最近总是见不到金在奂，一向比自己起得晚的人一大早屋子里就没了影，把整个尔伊洛翻了个遍也没将金在奂翻出来。要不是每次一到晚饭的点，金在奂就准时出现在餐桌前，黄旼炫差点就要去翻一翻达卡奈了，若是达卡奈也寻不到，他大概会跑去地球。  
“在奂呐，你最近都在忙什么？”餐桌上黄旼炫小心翼翼的问金在奂，他知道金在奂工作的时候是另一副样子，也不喜欢别人打扰，但还是忍不住好奇。  
金在奂夹菜的手明显顿了一下，但很快镇定下来，将菜夹到碗里，混着米饭扒拉了两口，黄旼炫还在静静等着他的下文。  
终于将嘴里的饭菜嚼完下咽，金在奂才开口道：“做了个新的训练场，正在调试。”金在奂没说谎，上次的训练场给了姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖，他得重新再做一个备用，不过这话他只说了一半。  
“那我去帮你啊，你一个人做调试，总有疏漏。”黄旼炫一脸期待。  
“不麻烦了，我自己来就好。”只是这训练场的用处，是万不能被别人知晓的。  
黄旼炫瞬间泄了气，还在挣扎，“可以前你做训练场的时候，都是我陪你做的，我不……”  
“真的不用了，我能弄好的。”金在奂口气里的疏离，黄旼炫听的一清二楚。  
“那好吧，要是有什么需要我帮忙的尽管告诉我。”  
“好。”  
黄旼炫一顿饭吃的没滋没味，金在奂也是。  
自打这次对话后，金在奂连晚饭都不来找黄旼炫一起吃了，不是去赖冠霖那蹭饭就是去帝国宫的后厨里头寻吃的，总之，黄旼炫见金在奂的次数一天比一天少。  
黄旼炫越见不到金在奂，心里就越慌，金在奂的身份他没忘，他的顾忌他也比谁都清楚，可他还是喜欢他喜欢的要命。以前他把所有的一切不应该就归总为时机不够纯熟，他们来日方长，可最近金在奂一天比一天反常的行为无一不在告诉他，他们没有来日方长。  
或许时光长，慢慢来在他们之间并不适用。  
黄旼炫起了个大早，约摸着金在奂该起床了便来敲他的门，敲了半天也没得着回应，推门进去，眼神在屋子里转了一圈，哪还有金在奂的半点影子。  
他看了一眼收整好的床铺，又看了眼外面还暗着的天色，想了半天，才反应过来，这几天金在奂怕不是整日整夜的都在做训练场？胸口突然难受的厉害，金在奂瞒着他的事情好像不止一件。  
可金在奂人在哪呢？  
时空阻隔间！这是黄旼炫唯一能想到的地方。  
黄旼炫刚进入时空阻隔间便看到了背对着他盘腿坐在里头的金在奂，轻声唤了句，“在奂……”  
金在奂在听到黄旼炫的声音之后，下意识的将手里鼓捣着的小玩意收进了压缩囊里，回头对着黄旼炫笑，“旼炫哥，你怎么来了？不是告诉你我可以自己解决的。”  
“好几天不见你人影，就过来看看。”  
金在奂没把那句“你怎么知道我在这”问出口，他怎么会不知道呢？对他最上心的人，从始至终也不过他一个而已。他又冲着黄旼炫笑，笑的黄旼炫心里直犯慌，“旼炫哥，我都差不多弄好了，你不用担心的。”  
黄旼炫早将金在奂刚刚偷藏的动作看进了眼里，他想瞒着的事，怕是他问再多也问不出个下文来。  
黄旼炫也笑笑，坐到他旁边，“在奂呐，你知道我很喜欢你吧？不是对其他人的那种喜欢，是对你独一份的那种喜欢。”他怕再不抓住他，该没有机会了。  
金在奂怔愣了几秒，他头一回见到这么强势的黄旼炫，以前他傻乎乎的明里暗里的跟他表白过好多次，没有一次如此直白过，“知道。”金在奂不再看他，知道了又怎么样，结果都是一样的。  
“不能给我个机会吗？”  
“旼炫哥，我……唔……”黄旼炫觉得自己一定是被想念冲昏了头脑，才会不顾一切的吻上金在奂的唇，被打被骂流氓他都认了，可是爱意忍不住了，憋在他胸口太久，再不找根管道疏通，该心郁成结，将他吞噬了。  
那根管道自然是金在奂。  
金在奂还来不及反应在他面前突然放大的脸，嘴里的话也未说的完全，便被黄旼炫覆上来的唇瓣堵回了嘴里。他没有推开黄旼炫，也没有跟他一样闭上眼睛，他看着黄旼炫近在咫尺的脸，不知道他是在慌什么，竟连睫毛都在打着颤。  
当黄旼炫想要撬开金在奂的牙关更进一步时，金在奂才迟来的反应过来，伸手去推黄旼炫，却被攥着手腕顺势搂进了他的怀里，被迫加深的吻和轻易撬开的牙关让黄旼炫得寸进尺。  
唇舌交缠间金在奂狠心咬了黄旼炫的舌头，他吃痛着退出来，金在奂这才得了氧气，大口大口的呼吸。  
“对不起。”黄旼炫话里抱歉的成分少了些。  
“旼炫哥，我们到此为止吧。”  
黄旼炫急了，“对不起在奂，我不是故意，我只是……”这次他是真的在道歉。  
“旼炫哥，我没有那么喜欢你，不知道是我哪里做得不对让你产生了误会，总之，我们两个不合适，请不要再说喜欢我这样的话了。”  
“在奂呐，我不信，我不信你不喜欢我……”可金在奂哪里听他的话，早就逃也似的离开了时空阻隔间。  
自打那天开始，金在奂就开始躲着黄旼炫，甚至躲回了达卡奈。  
黄旼炫心里万般后悔，早知道会被他拒绝的这么干脆，他该是和从前一样小心翼翼的。

姜丹尼尔借着帮朴佑镇给朴志训送从地球上带回来的样本的由头，再次进入了尔伊洛，赖冠霖心里头是高兴着的，可他面上却未显露半分。  
“霖霖，霖霖……”赖冠霖还未睡醒，又听见姜丹尼尔黏腻腻的声音，以为他又在用精神游丝对话，将棉被盖过头顶，嘟囔了一句“烦死了”。  
姜丹尼尔笑着拉开他头顶的棉被，“可乐，别闹，我困着呢。”  
“霖霖，是我。”  
“姜丹尼尔，你也别吵，我困死了。”  
姜丹尼尔见赖冠霖睡的迷糊，干脆捧起他的脸在他嘴上吧唧了一口，才见人惊醒，“姜丹尼尔，你怎么来了！”赖冠霖从床上腾的坐起来，意识恢复的比往日快了些，起床气也没跟着来。  
“想你了呀，就来见你。”  
“嘁，就你会说好听话。”  
“我可没瞎说，我真的好想你，你想我了没有？”  
“没有。”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
“不喜欢。”  
“你怎么说句喜欢我，就跟掉块肉似的。”  
“……”

姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖又开始了默契度的训练，他们的默契度天生就比别人高，所以训练一直进行的很顺利。  
只是，赖冠霖的身体却慢慢出现了问题，之前被姜丹尼尔修补好的意识云又开始出现漏洞，且比之前来得更强烈。赖冠霖没敢惊扰其他人，他向来不爱麻烦别人，连在姜丹尼尔面前都尽力克制，只是训练的时间越来越短，姜丹尼尔难免起疑心。  
“霖霖呐，你最近怎么和我训练的时间越来越短了？”  
“训练那点时间就够了，而且里面又闷又热的，我待不住。”赖冠霖眼神躲闪着答。  
这次训练，赖冠霖又早早切断连结准备跑出训练场，却被姜丹尼尔用精神力锁住，他根本就切不断，“姜丹尼尔，你做什么？我困了，想回去睡觉！”  
“一个小时前我刚把你叫醒。”  
“那我也困！”赖冠霖胸口的起伏又大了些。  
“才训练了半个小时？昨天还满了一个小时来着，你最近不太对劲。”  
“我能有什么不对劲的！”赖冠霖心虚说谎的时候总爱拔高语调。  
“那就乖乖和我训练！”  
“我不！”赖冠霖想着先跑出训练场再说，连结出去再切也是一样，可姜丹尼尔却早就通过精神连结窥见他的小心思，立马筑起精神屏障防止他逃跑，如今的姜丹尼尔早已觉醒为黑暗哨兵，他筑起的精神屏障任赖冠霖这样的顶级向导也是撞不开丁点缝隙的。  
“姜丹尼尔，让我出去……”赖冠霖的脸色已经很不好看了，就连声音都染了痛楚，他是极力忍着马上要喷薄而出的欲望，如果姜丹尼尔再靠近半分，他的理智便会瞬间崩盘。  
“霖霖？”  
“姜丹尼尔你别靠我太近，我不舒服……”  
可姜丹尼尔哪里听，一听到自己的向导说不舒服，他心急的眉眼都皱在一起。  
“姜丹尼尔，我告诉过你了，不要靠我太近……”赖冠霖身子不是虚的，是被体内的结合热给烧的。  
赖冠霖极力克制的欲望在姜丹尼尔靠近的时候像被困锁多时的猛兽终于挣脱捆绑四肢的铁链，不受控制的全盘喷出，他有些站不稳，“霖霖你怎么了？”姜丹尼尔眼疾手快将马上要跌倒的赖冠霖扶住。  
赖冠霖此刻理智全无，精神力还和姜丹尼尔捆绑在一起，而哨向相互吸引的本能也适时地发挥了效用。他顺势伸出胳膊搂住姜丹尼尔的脖子，将脑袋埋在他肩头蹭，可越蹭心里的欲火便燃得越旺。  
姜丹尼尔任赖冠霖动作，愣了一会儿才反应过来，他的向导，这是被自己挑起了结合热，这个想法一出现的时候，一股热流便往他身下涌，下身也悄悄起了反应。  
姜丹尼尔暗骂了声“该死”，扒在他身上的小祖宗此刻却不清醒的很，“热，我好热……”搂着他脖子的手终于松开，姜丹尼尔刚以为可以松口气的时候，却又看见赖冠霖正在自己解着衬衫扣子。  
姜丹尼尔赶紧按住他要脱衣服的手，“霖霖，把衣服穿好！”  
“我热，我好热……”赖冠霖皱着眉，噘着嘴解了半天扣子也没解开，最后干脆从领口开始扯，可他浑身没一点力气，扯也扯不动，又对着姜丹尼尔说，“帮我，帮帮我，好不好？我好难受……”  
姜丹尼尔无奈的叹了口气，问他：“霖霖，知道我是谁吗？”  
“丹尼尔。”  
姜丹尼尔觉得自己浑身的气血都在翻涌，若不是自制力过强，这会怕是早将人就地解决了。  
“知道我是谁就行。”姜丹尼尔将人打横抱起，当初金在奂贱兮兮的跟他说的那间屋子，在今日终于派上了用场。  
屋子不过是普通的屋子，只是门有点怪怪的，可姜丹尼尔顾不上那么多，窝在他怀里那个小祖宗已经将手伸进他的衬衫下摆里头去了。  
姜丹尼尔将赖冠霖放在床上，刚起身便被人拉了回去，赖冠霖没有解扣子的力气，拽人的力气倒是大得惊人，不光拽人的力气大，连占人便宜的动作也精准无误。  
这回倒是他赖冠霖主动投怀又送抱还强吻姜丹尼尔了，当然姜丹尼尔理智还在，将一切归总为结合热在作祟。  
赖冠霖勾着姜丹尼尔的脖子，对着他的嘴唇乱咬一通，他没什么技巧，姜丹尼尔也没觉得烦。等他终于吻够了，想离开喘口气的时候，姜丹尼尔却是不依不饶了起来，欲望支配大脑的意识和身体的动作，占领主动权也不过一瞬的事，氧气该是他夺走才对，抵着他舌头的人，在里头胡搅蛮缠的人也该是他才对。  
嘴上的动作没停，手也不闲着，顺着衬衫下摆就摸进了他光滑的腰身，胸前的凸起被他恶意揉捏，惹得赖冠霖一阵颤抖，身子也不自觉的乱扭。  
可嘴被堵着，一个音节都发不出。不然这会儿，隔着墙，光是用听的，都该知道这间屋子里是满园春色了。  
在他胸前逗玩够了，手开始向下游移，挑开他的腰带一点都不费力。  
“霖霖，我再问你一遍，我是谁？”  
“丹尼尔，你是丹尼尔。丹尼尔，我好难受，帮帮我……”  
姜丹尼尔红了眼，再这么下去真该被他折磨疯了。将赖冠霖的裤子褪到脚踝，用一只手上下套弄着赖冠霖的分身，替他舒缓他体内结合热带给他的燥热。  
用空着的另一只手掏出自己的性器，也重复着相同的动作。后来干脆将两人的分身贴在一起，用一只手继续上下撸动着。  
赖冠霖躺在床上微喘着气，不知是被体内的结合热给折磨的，还是被下身的快感给冲的，浑身湿漉漉的，像是刚从水池子里捞出来似的。  
黏糊糊的乳白色精液顺着姜丹尼尔的手射在两人的小腹上，姜丹尼尔趴在赖冠霖的身上喘着气，还没等缓的过来，赖冠霖这个小祖宗又开始作乱。  
“丹尼尔，我难受……”姜丹尼尔觉得赖冠霖怕不是借着结合热探他的底，非把他折磨死他才肯罢休。  
安抚的话还没等说的出口，身下的小祖宗便开始伸手扯他的衣服，胡乱的扯了半天，也只到了衣衫不整的地步，那人却先急红了眼。  
姜丹尼尔无奈的叹了口气，心里暗骂了自己一句“怂逼”，算了，怂逼就怂逼吧，趁人之危这种事他从来不做。  
“霖霖乖，睡一觉就好了。”催眠这项能力还是上次金在奂给一个失去向导的哨兵做心理疏导的时候复刻来的。  
“姜丹尼尔，你又复刻在奂哥的能力！混蛋！”  
姜丹尼尔在这种事上倒是难得做了回君子，想着不该在赖冠霖意识不清醒的时候趁人之危。被挑起结合热的向导没有理智，且结合热会折磨得他们发疯，能力强一点的，在周围没有哨兵的情况下，可以自己压制下去，差一点的，要么找哨兵身体结合把体内的结合热压下去，要么自己忍着蚀骨烧心的折磨熬过去。可今日，赖冠霖不太走运，他能力强，可意识云出了漏洞，偏偏他的哨兵就在他身边，又有点走运，他的哨兵自制力强，且自称正人君子。  
当姜丹尼尔将赖冠霖抱起来走出屋子的时候，才发现这间屋子里到底有什么玄机，“金在奂，你够会玩的啊，下催情蛊也就你做得出！看我回头怎么找你算账！”  
赖冠霖睡了一天一夜，睡醒了恢复意识之后就没再理姜丹尼尔，是羞的也是气的。

兵城⑩  
“姜丹尼尔你要是敢再来烦我，咱俩就绝交！”尔伊洛的小殿下脾气大得惊人，不光喜欢出手伤人还很难哄。  
“霖霖啊，你不能跟我绝交啊，咱俩都坦诚相见了，你赶我走不合适吧？”  
不说坦诚相见还好，一说起这事赖冠霖就气不打一处来，“姜丹尼尔，你给我滚出尔伊洛！”  
“那可不行，我走了，霖霖怎么办？”姜丹尼尔一边说一边往赖冠霖身边靠，还伸手揽过他的腰将人揽进了怀里。  
赖冠霖还在气头上，可面上又羞的厉害，除了之前姜丹尼尔暴走和自己突发结合热，以及被姜丹尼尔占的那些便宜以外，两个人从未如此近距离过，“姜丹尼尔你别跟我耍流氓，放开我。”  
“可是我好喜欢你啊。”说完还不忘在赖冠霖脸上偷亲一口。  
“姜丹尼尔你除了说喜欢我就不会说别的了吗？”  
“会啊，我想让你成为我的向导，真正意义上的那种。”  
赖冠霖脸蹭的一下变得通红，成为他真正意义上的向导的方式只有一种，和他身体结合，且这种结合的标记一辈子都抹不掉，除非有一方死掉。  
赖冠霖把脸别到一旁，小声嘟囔：“那你上次装什么正人君子，怂逼……”  
姜丹尼尔觉醒为黑暗哨兵之后，五感也跟着进一步觉醒，比常人好上许多，所以赖冠霖嘟囔的再小声，他也听的一清二楚，他将赖冠霖的脸捧回来，看着他说：“霖霖，我不是什么正人君子，尤其是对你，你知道吗？一看到你我就想让你成为我的人，但是我知道，那种事应该发生在双方理智尚存，且心甘情愿的情况下，而不是被欲望支配。”  
姜丹尼尔说这话的时候无比认真，赖冠霖差点就要被他给感动了，可姜丹尼尔认真不过三秒，“如果你现在愿意的话，我立马就能满足你。”又是这种欠揍的笑。  
小殿下哪容得了姜丹尼尔如此调戏，立时拔高音调，“姜丹尼尔，你给我滚！”

金在奂在达卡奈有了更多的时间和精力忙着做他的场地，这个场地无比复杂，且不说耗材耗时，光是用来对付阿加特这一条就够金在奂头疼的了。  
他没时间和心思想黄旼炫的事，当然，他也没什么资格去想，可黄旼炫却是想他想的紧，“一日不见如隔三秋”用在他身上一点也不过分。  
饭没心思吃，部下送来的文件也懒得看，就连屋子都没心情打扫，朴志训看不下去，挑了几个顶级向导送到他部门，让他带着做训练，望着能有一个他看得上的，虽然这种可能性几乎为零。  
许是黄旼炫这般痴情感化了阿达尔干的老祖宗，所以特意派了几头猛兽来牵线。  
“在奂，你去尔伊洛和丹尼尔他们会合，去9号星把那几头跑出来的畜生压回去。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“9号星的那几头畜生不知道什么时候起了异心，前几天发生暴乱，将驻守在边线的护卫全都杀死，偷跑了出来，志训在游查的时候察觉到异常，才知道是那几头畜生在搞鬼。”  
“几头畜生而已，丹尼尔一个人就够了，何必再派我去。”金在奂不情不愿，一来他手里的场地正在收尾，二来这一去肯定避免不了和黄旼炫见面，好不容易才被自己压制回去的情绪大概会在见到黄旼炫的那一刻全都喷涌而出。  
“丹尼尔对自己的力量还没到收放自如的程度，就算有冠霖在他身边也难保他不会第二次暴走，到时候伤脑筋的可就不止那几头畜生了。还有，那几头暴乱的畜生里头，阿斯米也在，除了你的特殊能力，就连我都得跟他耗上半天。”  
“阿斯米当初可是跟我订下契约的，它是不想活了吗？”

“所以得你出面。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
既然避免不了，那就尽量拖延吧。  
金在奂不紧不慢的忙着场地的最后收尾工作，而9号星那边却格外热闹。  
姜丹尼尔迟迟等不到金在奂过来，而阿斯米又带头闹事，开始煽动7号星的猛兽们集体暴乱，不得已先赶去了9号星。

阿斯米见人来了，立马没了动静，站在最前头往来的人群里头张望，它想见的人并不在人群里头，张嘴咕噜了几句他们听不懂的话，脸上看不出是什么表情。  
“拿破译器来。”黄旼炫吩咐一旁的护卫。  
护卫将破译器递给黄旼炫，看着破译器上显示的文字，皱着眉头问阿斯米：“你找在奂做什么？”  
姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖惊讶着看向黄旼炫，因七年前的那场平乱他们两个人并不在场，且阿达尔干全面封锁消息，所以阿斯米与金在奂之间的事情，他们一无所知。  
“这与你无关，我只想知道金在奂什么时候出现。”  
“他有别的事情要忙，没工夫理你。”  
“黄旼炫，别一提到金在奂你就这么紧张，你这毛病也该改改了，七年前是这样，我寻思七年了，你该有些长进。”  
“我的事不劳你费心，只是不知道阿斯米是否还记得你与在奂有契约在身？”  
“我要是忘了，今日就不会站在这好声好气的跟你对话。”  
“那你该知道你做这种事是什么后果。”  
“你真啰嗦，金在奂什么时候出现，我们什么时候再谈。”  
七年时间阿斯米虽然被困在9号星，但它却没荒废，它本就聪明，是天资极好的顶级神兽，它虽不是由哨向的精神力凝结而成的精神体，却也不比Zero这种顶级战斗魂兽差，要真比起来，他比Zero还要强上许多。它本该和Zero一般与顶级的哨兵并肩作战，却在七年前误入歧途，被困在9号星七年，虽吃了不少苦头，却也磨练出一身的本事。如今若是阿斯米真出手，而金在奂又不在场，他们几个也未必困得住它。  
赖冠霖性子急，也从没见过如此张狂的猛兽，还没等黄旼炫出口回复，便冲着阿斯米喊：“在奂哥来了也不会见你，一头畜生还敢这么嚣张和我们谈条件……”  
要不是姜丹尼尔反应快及时筑起精神屏障，又转到赖冠霖身前替他挨了那一下，赖冠霖怕是已经见血了。而阿斯米也不过是转头看向他的动作就能发出如此强大的力量，这让在场的人都往后退了一大步。  
“尔伊洛的小殿下，身世不清，顶级向导，有点本事，但还是个小鬼。”阿斯米看着赖冠霖，给他下了定论。  
黄旼炫回身查看两人的情况，见二人均无大碍便转过身跟阿斯米说：“明白你的意思了，会尽快让在奂赶过来，但也请你不要忘了你们的契约关系，不要在此期间作乱。”  
“只要金在奂来，一切好说。”

黄旼炫带着姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖回了营地，赖冠霖被刚刚的情形冲击的还没回神，等他状态稍微好一点的时候，姜丹尼尔才开口问黄旼炫关于阿斯米的事情。  
阿斯米本是金在奂在二十年前无意间搭救的一只小灵兽，不小心掉落进猎人设的陷阱里，而当时的阿斯米还太过幼小，后爪受伤严重，又被困在陷阱里四五天，奄奄一息之际被跑去后山玩的金在奂遇上，并将它解救出来。阿斯米很感激金在奂的救命之恩，便一心跟着金在奂，还将它唯一一颗血珠给了金在奂，这血珠能量巨大，也是它的命，危难之际可保佩戴之人的性命，若血珠毁裂，它也会跟着死去。金在奂练习阿斯米也跟着练习，它本就是灵兽，很多能力稍加练习就会比常人强上许多。  
小灵兽跟在金在奂屁股后头好多年，从小猫大小的小崽子长成了比Zero还大的神兽，也把所有的能力和本事学了个遍，唯独学不会金在奂身上的几样能力，且金在奂的这几样能力，随便一样它都无力招架。  
七年前，阿加特派人潜入达卡奈，意外得知阿斯米的存在，便打起了它的主意，开始挑拨它和金在奂的关系，给它灌输达卡奈对它有多不好的思想，教唆阿斯米反叛。  
阿斯米不经挑拨，纠合其他神兽起乱，金在奂不忍与阿斯米为敌，一开始并未参与平乱，最后忍无可忍亲手将阿斯米困进9号星，并与它订下契约，若阿斯米再次起乱，金在奂便将它的血珠毁裂。  
所以黄旼炫怎么都想不明白，阿斯米再次起乱的原因。  
姜丹尼尔用精神游丝催促金在奂赶紧赶来9号星，金在奂却要坚持将最后的收尾工作做完，等他慢慢悠悠的来到9号星的时候，阿斯米的耐心也快磨没了。  
黄旼炫见到日思夜想的金在奂之后却又不知道该说什么了，赖冠霖跑过去跟他委委屈屈的抱怨，说他养的那只灵兽差点伤了他。  
金在奂笑着调侃往日嚣张跋扈的小殿下哪里去了，怎么就被一头畜生给唬住了。  
连黄旼炫都没看一眼，也没多耽误时间，直接去了9号星的边线。阿斯米的要求是金在奂一个人出现，那他也应了。七年不见，金在奂觉着阿斯米身形又大了许多，“阿斯米，我们之间的契约你没忘吧？”  
“自是不敢忘，只是想问一句，你今日来，可带了我的血珠？”  
“没有。”  
“你就不怕我再和七年前一样吗？”  
“你不会。”金在奂笃定阿斯米这次不会出手伤到任何人。  
“二十年了，你一点没变，那我再求你最后一件事，把我困锁在你的幻织里，把我送回你救我之前，把在遇见你之后的所有记忆全部抹掉，求你。”  
金在奂看到高傲的阿斯米在他面前低首俯身的卑微样子，又想起了小时候同他撒娇的那头小灵兽，他没想到它会跟他提这样的要求，“那你应该也知道，我一旦在你面前顺利开启幻织意味着什么。”  
“没人比我更清楚。”  
“为什么？”  
“对不起。”阿斯米没有回答为什么，可一句“对不起”金在奂就知道他的小灵兽回来了。  
“可以不选择这种方式的，回来吧，做回我的神兽吧，我还有阿加特要对付，你应该帮我。”  
“求你别再逼我了，我真的很痛苦。”这七年来它过得并不好，它一想到自己差点失手将金在奂杀死它就自责的要死。  
“好，我帮你。”  
“答应我，血珠一定要随身携带，尤其是对付阿加特的时候，这是我最后能为你做的事了。”阿斯米这二十年来唯一信任和觉得愧疚的人只有金在奂自己，“还有，谢谢。”  
金在奂开启幻织，他对无数的小野兽使用过幻织，为了练习，也从没心软过，今天却是迟迟不忍下手。  
天黑之前金在奂终于回到营地，黄旼炫早在外头来来回回转了1338圈，终于见到人回来时才放下了心。他的脸色看不出好坏，也像没看见黄旼炫一样从他身边径直走过。  
“在奂哥，怎么样？诶？在奂哥，你怎么不理我，你别走啊，在奂哥？”赖冠霖一见金在奂回来便兴冲冲地迎上去询问情况，见人不理他，便也想跟着进他屋子，却被黄旼炫拽住胳膊拉了回来，“冠霖呐，听话，让你在奂哥好好休息休息。”  
“哦。”赖冠霖有些不情愿的答，转头看见姜丹尼尔的时候又心情大好，“丹尼尔，我们什么时候回去？”  
“暂时不回，殿下说17号星的薇草供应出现问题，大概和这次阿斯米暴乱有关系，让我们顺便去解决一下。”  
“可是17号星的资料我们没带出来啊，接收器也没带。”黄旼炫提出问题。  
“殿下会派人来送，不用担心。”  
一旁的赖冠霖听得云里雾里，他从没跟他们出过任务，对所有事物都很陌生，“薇草是什么呀？”  
“就是一种可以提取向导素的原料。”  
“向导素？还可以从草里头提取吗？我也有来着。”赖冠霖后一句话声音变得格外小。  
姜丹尼尔笑笑，胡撸了几下赖冠霖后脑勺的头发，“你的可不行，你的只能给我用。”  
“……”  
“不是每一位哨兵都像我这么幸运能有自己的向导，如果情绪失控需要向导素来稳定，所以需要提取代替向导素的物质来稳定哨兵的情绪，薇草就做这个用处。”  
“哦。”  
黄旼炫不想再在一旁当电灯泡加被喂狗粮，拐进了金在奂的屋子里，想看看他的情况。  
金在奂正坐在床边发呆，黄旼炫都坐到他旁边了，也没反应，黄旼炫轻拍了拍金在奂的肩膀，“在奂呐，事情都解决好了吧？”  
他这才回过神来，“嗯，解决好了。”没什么情绪。  
“那就好。”其实黄旼炫想说的话很多，可话到了嘴边又一句都说不出了。  
“旼炫哥，如果今天这事换做是你，你会怎么做？”  
黄旼炫没有丝毫犹豫就答：“会和你的做法相同。”他想伸手抱抱金在奂的，可他怕金在奂会闪躲。  
“旼炫哥，谢谢你。”  
“好好休息吧，明天还得去17号星，殿下让我们顺便去解决一下薇草的问题。”  
“是因为阿斯米的关系吧？”  
“我想不出第二种可能。”  
“阿斯米不是有意的，它……它只是……”金在奂想为阿斯米辩解，想告诉他们阿斯米没那么坏。  
黄旼炫伸手握住金在奂的手，“我知道的，你不必自责。”  
“旼炫哥……算了，没事。”金在奂欲言又止。  
“嗯？”  
“没事。”  
“怎么了？”  
“嗯……能再多陪我聊会天吗？”  
能！当然能！陪你聊一辈子都成！  
“好。”

当第二天一大早赖冠霖打着哈欠出门的时候刚好碰到从金在奂房里推门出来的黄旼炫，赖冠霖还有点迷糊，又打了个哈欠问：“旼炫哥，你怎么从在奂哥房里出来啊，在奂哥呢？”  
“嗯，他刚睡着，让他多睡会吧。”  
“刚睡着？你们昨晚干嘛啦？”  
黄旼炫被赖冠霖问的有点懵，对呀，他俩昨晚干嘛来着？  
“还能干嘛？小孩子别瞎打听大人的事，你要真想知道，我今晚跟你讲讲。”姜丹尼尔走过来揽住赖冠霖的腰，掐了掐他腰间没多少的软肉。  
最近姜丹尼尔占赖冠霖的便宜占得勤，时不时的就将人揽进怀里，牵手加拥抱，再去他嘴上偷个香。一开始赖冠霖还会跟他炸毛，后来也就习惯了，像是默认了两人之间的关系一样，就像现在，揽上他腰的动作格外顺畅，他也没觉得有什么别扭。  
“嗯？为什么不能现在告诉我？”  
“赖冠霖你是真不懂还是跟我装傻？”姜丹尼尔在心里感叹自己真是捡了块宝，“我倒是想现在告诉你，倒是你也得乐意听啊。”  
“你听话，等我们晚上再说。”赖冠霖还想着问个明白，就听见姜丹尼尔已经转过头去跟黄旼炫说起话来：“旼炫哥，听说今次殿下派来送资料的人是谁了吗？”  
“没。”  
“尔伊洛前任总督大将军柳将军家的千金，顶级向导，听说以前还追过你？”  
黄旼炫面色没什么变化，“我怎么不知道？”  
姜丹尼尔翻了个白眼，嗯，黄旼炫这人装傻的本事倒是比谁都厉害。  
“哦，那你昨晚跟在奂干嘛了？”

兵城⑪  
“你觉得我们应该干嘛？”黄旼炫弯着食指敲了敲姜丹尼尔的脑袋，转身往自己屋里走。  
姜丹尼尔揉了揉自己的头顶，觉得两个人之间的关系越来越微妙。  
“丹尼尔，旼炫哥和在奂哥两个人怎么了？他俩昨晚干嘛了？”  
姜丹尼尔差点忘了，这头还有个小祖宗让他头疼，“是不是跟你说了让你别瞎打听大人的事？走，跟我去看热闹去。”  
“看什么热闹？”  
“等会儿你就知道了。”姜丹尼尔笑的瘆人，赖冠霖不明所以。

 

“黄将军，这是殿下派我给你捎来的17号星资料。”尔伊洛前任总督大将军的千金小姐，顶级向导，恭敬的将资料递到黄旼炫的手上。  
姜丹尼尔拉着赖冠霖坐在一旁看戏，赖冠霖左看右看也没瞧出个什么戏头，便附在姜丹尼尔耳边轻声问他：“丹尼尔，你说来看戏，看什么戏啊？”  
姜丹尼尔也转头附在他耳边小声答：“等会你就知道了。”  
赖冠霖噘着嘴不乐意，“又卖关子。”  
姜丹尼尔无奈，又补了一句：“听说这位柳上校，之前可是追旼炫哥追的紧呢。”  
“诶？”赖冠霖像是听见了什么不得了的事，收回脑袋看着姜丹尼尔就拔高了声调，姜丹尼尔赶紧伸手捂住他的嘴，生怕他说出什么不该说的话。  
柳上校的目光被旁边的动静吸引走，转头看到自家小殿下正被达卡奈的总帅捂着嘴冲着她弯眼笑，“小殿下也在啊。”  
赖冠霖冲她弯着眼睛，嘴被姜丹尼尔捂着什么都说不出，直冲着她点头。  
等柳上校转过头去继续跟黄旼炫汇报情况的时候，赖冠霖才把姜丹尼尔的手从自己嘴上扒拉下来，“你捂我嘴干什么？”  
“不捂你嘴，是想被旼炫哥打吗？”  
“话说，旼炫哥不是喜欢在奂哥吗？那在奂哥会不会生气啊？旼炫哥本来就追不上在奂哥……”这头还没怎么着呢，赖冠霖就已经在脑子里假设了十几种可能了，一个人嘟囔了半天后，又恍然大悟般，眼睛亮亮的看着姜丹尼尔说：“啊，我知道了，昨晚旼炫哥是在在奂哥房里罚跪了吧？我就说早上看到旼炫哥的时候怎么黑眼圈那么重……”  
姜丹尼尔刚往嘴里续了口茶，听到赖冠霖说的话之后直接一口茶全喷了出去。黄旼炫朝他们这边看，皱着眉头道：“你俩要是还想继续待在这儿就给我消消停停的，要闹就给我滚出去闹去。”  
姜丹尼尔尴尬的笑了笑，低声问赖冠霖：“你这都从哪知道的这些破事？”  
“在奂哥跟我说的啊，说地球上的男人要是惹自己老婆生气了，就整晚整晚的罚跪，还要跪什么搓衣板键盘之类的，哦，对了，还有的让跪榴莲！”  
姜丹尼尔眼前一黑，金在奂在他这攒的账是越来越多了，嘴角抽搐着问赖冠霖：“霖霖呐，你以后不会也这么罚我吧？”  
“嗯？我不会。”  
姜丹尼尔刚呼了口气，抚了抚自己的胸口念着“还好还好”，便又听到赖冠霖来了句：“我会直接把你踢出尔伊洛。”  
得，那还是让他跪搓衣板吧，别说跪搓衣板了，跪仙人掌都成。  
这头闹闹腾腾个没够，那头的两人都已经将接下来的战略部署好了。  
柳上校收好文件夹之后，挪到离黄旼炫更近的位置，对黄旼炫说：“我们也费了这么长时间了，眼看也到午饭的点了，不如旼炫哥跟我去我们舰队吃个午饭吧，我还特意将我们舰队的大厨给带了出来，做饭超好吃。”一结束人物话题，柳上校就又开始喊黄旼炫“旼炫哥”。  
黄旼炫在柳上校靠过来的时候就条件反射性的往后退了两步，拉开些距离，脸上敷衍的笑了笑，“呵呵，柳上校倒是过的紧致，还特意带了大厨来。”  
“我只吃得惯李师傅做的饭，别人谁做的都不行。”  
黄旼炫在心里吐槽着千金大小姐娇生惯养，又想起金在奂不挑食，什么都吃，谁做的都夸好吃，鼓着腮帮子嚼肉的样子不自觉的笑出了声。  
“旼炫哥，你笑什么？”  
黄旼炫这才发现自己的失态，赶紧敛回笑意，“哦，没什么，想起了一个人。”  
“那我们去吃饭吧？”柳上校一边说着一边挽起了黄旼炫的胳膊，还有意往他身上靠。  
说巧不巧，还没等黄旼炫反应过来推开的时候，这一幕就被推门进来的金在奂看进了眼里去。  
金在奂面上没什么变化，朝着黄旼炫走过去，黄旼炫赶紧挣开柳上校的纠缠，柳上校却是不依不饶，黄旼炫喜欢金在奂这件事全阿达尔干的人都知道，何况她还追黄旼炫追了那么久，她早将金在奂视为情敌了，今次这么好的机会，她可不能错失了。  
旁边的姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖也不闹腾了，乖乖坐在一旁看大戏。  
金在奂将手里捏着的表格放到黄旼炫的桌子上，尽量保持镇定说：“这是殿下让我交给你的调查表，你有时间的话分发给舰里的士兵们填一下吧。”  
黄旼炫还在努力挣脱柳上校的纠缠，赶紧点头应着：“好。”  
金在奂看了一眼两个人纠缠在一起的手臂，又看了一眼黄旼炫，然后转身就往外走去。黄旼炫急了，也被纠缠的不耐烦，释放了精神力直接将人震开，赶忙去追金在奂。

金在奂在前头走得飞快，推门进去看到的那一幕，心里说不在意是假的，可他又没有什么立场生气。  
黄旼炫几乎是用跑的才在金在奂回到房间关上门之前追上他，顺势跨进了他的房间，一把拽住他的胳膊强迫他停下。还顺手将房门关上落了锁，又将人转过身来看着他急忙解释：“在奂呐，我跟她不是你想的那样，我跟她什么关系都没有，她是殿下派来送资料的，我们刚谈完17号星的事情，她约我去吃饭，可是我拒绝了来着，我……”  
黄旼炫越解释，金在奂心里就越不是滋味，“黄旼炫，你何必跟我解释那么多，我心里没想着你俩有什么关系，你俩是什么关系也和我无关。”  
“有关系，有关系的，在奂呐，我从始至终都只喜欢你一个，我不会喜欢别人的，我连她叫什么我都不记得，她上午跟我说了些什么我也没听得进去，我满脑子都是你，我……”黄旼炫着急的时候，就会语无伦次，像被冤枉做了错事的小孩急红着眼跟老师解释自己什么也没做，说到后来干脆一把将人抱进怀里，紧紧搂着，说喜欢他。  
金在奂被他抱的快要喘不过气，推搡了半天也推不开，才软了下来，伸手抚了抚他的后背说：“旼炫哥，我信你，你先放开我，好好说。”  
“好。”黄旼炫听话的将人放开，但刚将人放开，又握紧了他的手，生怕这人改变主意又要逃走了般。  
金在奂叹了口气，他就知道，再见到黄旼炫的时候，他好不容易才压制下去的所有情绪都会全盘喷出，甚至比之前更汹涌。刚刚送调查表是假，去见人才是真，这调查表他自己也能发了，只是预料外的状况冲进他的视线，撞击着他可怜兮兮的胸腔，“旼炫哥，我信你和她没有关系，我也信你是真的喜欢我，只是……”  
“我只问你一句，你喜不喜欢我？”  
金在奂呆呆的看着黄旼炫，说不出话，该怎么回答呢？不喜欢吗？不是的，他从来没对他以外的人动心过。喜欢吗？却又怕真的承认。  
黄旼炫大着胆子扣住金在奂的下巴就倾身吻了上去，意外的，金在奂这次没有推拒，他好像是用行动回答了黄旼炫的问题。  
黄旼炫得了甜头，没被拒绝的话就更肆无忌惮，从轻柔吸吮变成了肆意啃噬，金在奂的双唇被他折磨的红肿也不肯离开。  
金在奂放任他肆意欺负，想着干脆就在一起吧，不去想以后的事情，毫无顾忌的去拥抱他好了，不想再被刻意压制又反复破出的情绪折磨的发疯。  
当黄旼炫感受到金在奂的手抚上他的腰背的时候，他僵直了后背不敢动作，嘴上的动作也停了下来，金在奂抬眼看他，黄旼炫似是意会到，直接将人打横抱起。  
管他明天是晴空白日还是末日黄昏，起码现在他怀里这个人他不想松手。  
蒙姆捂住狐狐的眼睛，拽着他跳上桌子推开窗跳了出去，两个精神体的眼力见倒是好，主人要做一些不该让外人见到的事，他们也该乖乖退避才是。  
两个人都没有什么技巧可言，只是循着最原始的欲望探索着，褪去衣衫的动作利索，可下一步该怎么做却是没人告诉过他们的，生理课上的那点书面知识也是完全不够用的。  
黄旼炫埋头在金在奂的胸前一手捏着一边的凸起，又用嘴含着另一边的凸起吮吸着，直到两边都被他蹂躏的又红又肿，才想起来抬头看看金在奂的状况。  
金在奂面色潮红，额角已经被逼出了汗珠，许是羞的，别着脸不愿看黄旼炫。  
黄旼炫又伸手将金在奂的脸捧回来，继续在被他欺负的红肿的双唇上肆意啃咬。  
等黄旼炫啃咬够了，金在奂的全身也都被他摸了个遍，两个人又不知道该怎么做了。  
“旼炫哥，难受。”  
嗯，我知道你难受，我也难受。  
黄旼炫恨不得立马让自己进入金在奂的体内，可他还是耐着性子，伸出手握住金在奂的分身来回撸动。  
乳白色的精液顺着黄旼炫的手淌到身下的床单上，黄旼炫拂了拂金在奂有些漉湿的细碎刘海，附在他耳边柔声说：“在奂呐，我等会进去的时候你要是觉得疼就告诉我，别忍着。”  
金在奂点了点头。  
可毕竟是第一次，黄旼炫借着手上的精液才刚探进去一根手指的时候就听见了金在奂“嘶”的抽气声。  
被破开的滋味太难受了。  
黄旼炫只好放缓进入的速度，等金在奂慢慢适应的时候，才开始缓慢的在里面做着扩张，又慢慢叠加了第二根手指，第三根手指。  
“在奂呐，感觉怎么样？我要停下来吗？”  
不好，快要痛死了，但是不要停下来。  
金在奂摇了摇头。  
黄旼炫依旧耐心的做着扩张，手指在里面弯曲翻搅，听到金在奂的呻吟声变调的时候，他知道，他终于找到他的敏感点了。  
等金在奂整个人都陷进情欲里的时候，黄旼炫才抽出手指，抚着自己的性器破开已经扩张好的后穴，他的下身早已硬胀的厉害，早就想着埋入他温软紧致的后穴。  
金在奂还是觉得太疼了，那根怪物像是要将他捅穿，发了狠的在他身体里横冲直撞，敏感点被数次碾磨过，终于让他软了腰身，痛感渐渐被莫名的快感代替，身下一波一波的快感冲撞着他，全身像是过了电，酥酥麻麻的。

“哈啊……旼……旼炫哥……慢点……”  
“唔……又来了……你不……不要老是顶……顶那里……”  
“啊……要射了……”  
黄旼炫捏着金在奂的腰蛮横的来回顶撞着，埋在他后穴里的那根物什像是不知疲倦为何物，只知道索取，欲望有处可泄的时候就该一次满足才对。  
黄旼炫在金在奂体内释放的瞬间，两个人的精神空间以肉眼可见的速度瞬间放大，两股不同色的精神触手在放大的空间里交缠，就像躺在床上交欢的他们一样，肆无忌惮的缠绕着。  
他们跳过了形式的精神连结，直接做了正式的身体结合，成为了真正意义上的哨向关系，他们之间的这种关系会跟随两个人的一生，至死不会被抹去。  
黄旼炫趴在金在奂的身上喘息的时候还是有一种不真实感，说出喜欢和让他成为他真正意义上的向导这两件事一前一后一个中午全都解决了，这让他又惊又喜。  
金在奂推了推身上的人，“喂，你很重啊，下去。”  
黄旼炫却像是没听见般，抬头看着他：“在奂呐，我们……还没做适配度测试啊……”黄旼炫那么聪明的一个人，在这种事上却变成了傻子。  
“傻子，你忘了我是什么身份了？我们的适配度不高，我能让你压在身子底下欺负?”  
黄旼炫高兴地差点从床上跳起来，“你是说我们的适配度是合格的？”  
金在奂“噗嗤”笑出了声，“是啊，不然咱俩今天就该被折磨死在这张床上了。”  
黄旼炫捧起金在奂的脸又使劲亲了两口才肯罢休，“在奂呐，你是我的向导了，这辈子都别想逃。”  
“好。”

未公开兵城剩余部分请返回lof继续阅读


End file.
